


Tsukiyama's Moving Castle: Ruchomy Zamek Tsukiyamy

by Tsukiakari_sama



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, War
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari_sama/pseuds/Tsukiakari_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken pracował w małej księgarni, którą odziedziczył po zmarłym ojcu, wiodąc przy tym bardzo spokojne i pozbawione jakichkolwiek przygód żywot. Mając zaledwie osiemnaście lat wątpił, aby jego życie miałoby się w jakiś sposób zmienić i już dawno pogodził się z tym faktem.<br/>...<br/>Od kilku wieków pomiędzy ludźmi a ghoulami panuje pokój chroniony przez magiczny pakt, jednak nad królestwem pojawia się widmo wojny domowej. Grupa terrorystyczna Aogiri chce doprowadzić do rewolucji, której celem jest uczynienie ghouli rasą panów. Ich przywódca, Jednooki Król posiada moc, równej Królowi Arimie, która pozwala na zmienianie rzeczywistości według własnej woli. Pojawia się jednak Trzecie Jajko, które może zaważyć na szali zwycięstwo lub przegraną jednej ze stron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirował mnie fanart Ishidy-sensei, który przedstawiał Hauru z Sophie, a w mojej niezwykle subiektywnej ocenie przypominał mój OTP, Shuuneki.  
> Opowiadanie będzie nawiązywało do wersji filmowej, jak i książkowej Ruchomego Zamku Hauru.  
> Przede wszystkim zauważyłam podobieństwo w zmianie charakteru powieściowej Sophie, jaki i mangowego Kanekiego i jego Kuro&Shiro wersji.  
> Liczę na kontynuację i drugą cześć - Zamek w chmurach.
> 
> P.S. Na swój sposób ff nie neguje kanonicznej historii z mangi, a na jakiej zasadzie, to później się wyjaśni.

  
Kaneki Ken pracował w małej księgarni, którą odziedziczył po zmarłym ojcu, wiodąc przy tym bardzo spokojne i pozbawione jakichkolwiek przygód żywot. Mając zaledwie osiemnaście lat wątpił, aby jego życie miałoby się w jakiś sposób zmienić i już dawno pogodził się już z tym faktem. Otoczony książkami, czas upływał mu na lekturze, tudzież na wykonywaniu kwiatów z jedwabiu. Jeszcze niedawno jego ukochana matka parała się tym zajęciem, jako dodatkowe źródło finansów. Po jej śmierci przejął resztę obowiązków, godzinami siedząc przy biurku i układając barwne płatki w kwiatostany. Kącik, w którym ulokowane było jego miejsce pracy, znajdował się tuż przy oknie, aby miał jak najlepszy dostęp do światła, a przy tym mógł zerkać od czasu do czasu na ciągle zmieniający się tłum przechodniów.  
Właśnie skończył składać wyjątkowo piękny biały goździk. Nowo złożony kwiatek przypiął do czarnych włosów, przy czym uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do odbicia w małym lusterku, w którym ujrzał tylko swoją zwyczajną twarz i nijakie w jego mniemaniu, szare oczy.  
  
‘No cóż, wiadomo że takie rzeczy nie pasują do chłopców. Za to przypadnie do gustu panną, jako dodatek do kapeluszy.’  
  
Skończywszy pracę, pochował wszystko i zaczął szykować się do wyjścia. Dzień wcześniej dostał list od swojego jedynego przyjaciela, w którym to zapraszał go do swojego nowego miejsca pracy, kawiarni Anteiku.  
  
_Drogi Kaneki_  
_Znowu się nie odzywasz i siedzisz w swojej księgarni jak mysz w norze. Powinieneś częściej wychodzić do ludzi, a przede wszystkim odwiedzić mnie. W Anteiku panuje naprawdę przyjemna atmosfera, a pracownicy z szefem na czele są bardzo sympatyczni. Zwłaszcza jedna z kelnerek, do której mam wyjątkową słabość. Chłopie, ależ ona jest słodka, ale do tego potrafi mi dogadać, jak coś sknocę. Tak, czy siak liczę na to, że do mnie zawitasz i wypijemy razem kawę, oczywiście na mój koszt._  
_P.S. Uważaj żeby po drodze nie dopadł cię jakiś zły ghoul._  
_P.S.S. Żartuję. Przyjdź i pokaż się, żebym miał pewność, że jeszcze żyjesz._  
_Hide_  
  
Hide był całkowitym przeciwieństwem Kena. Ciągle roześmiany, otwarty na innych ludzi, pełen energii, często wpadał na nowe pomysły. Jego jasne włosy z promiennym uśmiechem zawsze przypominały Kanekiemu słońce, które pojawia się po deszczu.  
Kaneki nie widząc już dawno drogiego mu przyjaciela, który był dla niego jak brat, postanowił wreszcie opuścić na chwilę swój azyl. Przed wyjściem założył słomkowy kapelusz i dokładnie zamknął drzwi do księgarni, a tym samym jego domu.  
Do liściku miał dołączoną mapkę, która miała mu pomóc dojść do celu. Szybkim krokiem pokonywał uliczki, aleje, oraz główne arterie miasta, uważając, aby na nikogo nie wpaść. Część drogi pokonał tramwajem, grzecznie siedząc skulony na ławce. Niechcący podsłuchał rozmowę dwóch uczennic, które chichocząc między sobą, rozmawiały podekscytowane na temat pewnego ghoula.  
  
-Słyszałaś, podobno zjada serca niewinnych dziewic i wybiera te najpiękniejsze. – Obie zarumienione zaśmiały się głośno.  
-Myślisz, że wpadłabyś mu w oku? Nie jesteś wystarczająco niewinna, ani tak piękna, by zwrócić jego uwagę.  
-Oj przestań. Nie mów, pewnie też chcesz zostać porwana przez nieziemsko przystojnego Smakosza.  
  
Przystanek dalej wysiadł i wszedł w jeden z mniejszych zaułków.  
Nawet do takiego odludka dochodziły plotki dotyczące najsłynniejszych ghouli, w tym o niechlubnym łamaczu kobiecych serc, czarnoksiężniku nazywanym Smakoszem. W ich królestwie obok ludzi żyły już mniej liczne ghoule. Rasa ta na pozór wyglądem niczym się nie wyróżniała od zwykłych śmiertelników, posiadała jednak niesamowitą siłę i zręczność oraz ogromną zdolność do posługiwania się magią, która wśród ludzi było bardzo rzadką umiejętnością. Oprócz tego posiadały przedziwny narząd-kagune, którym mogły posługiwać się jak bronią. Większość z nich miała pokojowe nastawienie i nie zagrażała ludzkiej rasie. Niektóre ghoule służyły w armii, czy też na dworze króla. Istnieli jednak i źli przedstawiciele, którzy polowali na ludzi, kierowani niższym instynktami, Ich bowiem podstawowym pokarmem było ludzkie mięso. Dzięki staraniom badaczy obu ras oraz rozwojowi alchemii, utworzono zwierzęce i roślinne substytuty, kończąc przy tym wielowiekową wojnę pomiędzy rasami. Niektórzy jednak nie chcieli się ukorzyć przed człowieczym władcą, dlatego dalej mordowali i pożerali dla zwiększenia swych sił.  
Kaneki nie bał się złych ghouli i to nie z ich powodu nie lubił wychodzić z księgarni. Po prostu zamknięty we własnych świecie książek czuł się komfortowo. Z natury zresztą był bardzo skromnym i nieśmiałym chłopcem. Dlatego też, gdy dwóch inspektorów CCG niespodziewanie zaczepiło go, o mało nie wypuścił mapki z ręki.  
  
-Ależ się nas przestraszył. Chyba nie masz nic na sumieniu, skoro tak się trzęsiesz? – Jeden z mężczyzn w długim, służbowym płaszczu uśmiechnął się do niego. Po plecach Kanekiego przeszły ciarki.  
  
‘To chyba inspektorzy, którzy polują na zdziczałe ghoule. Nie powinienem się ich bać.’  
  
-Co taka szara myszka robi sama w tak opustoszałym miejscu? - Coraz bardziej zmieszany z ledwością odpowiedział.  
-W-właśnie szedłem do przyjaciela. Do kawiarni. Ja tylko przechodziłem tędy…- Nagle czyjaś dłoń opadła na jego ramię.  
-Wszędzie cię szukałem. _Où étais-tu durant toute ma vie?_ \- Kaneki nie był wstanie pojąć obcych mu słów, które właśnie usłyszał, a tym bardziej rozeznać się w aktualnej sytuacji. Zresztą para łowców ghouli również wygląda na zbitych z tropu.  
- _Merci beaucoup!_ Panowie świetnie zaopiekowali się moim przyjacielem, ale pozwolimy sobie już się oddalić. – Trzeci nieznajomy wciąż go obejmując, popchnął do przodu i spiesznym krokiem przeszli do kolejnej uliczki. W między czasie Ken odwrócił głowę w stronę wybawiciela i już miał zadać mu pytanie (i zwrcócić mu grzecznie uwagę, żeby tak nie przekraczał jego przestrzeni interpersonalnej), gdy nagle zaparło mu dech w piersiach.  
  
‘Wygląda jak model.’  
  
Obok niego szedł wysoki, wybitnie przystojny młodzieniec, równie barwny, jak wykonywane przez niego jedwabne kwiaty. Tak pięknych tęczówek o przedziwnym odcieniu czerwieni nigdy w życiu nie widział, tak samo jak włosów w odcieniu ciemnej purpury. Płaszcz który miał na sobie, idealnie podkreślał niecodzienną urodę. Kaneki w swoich szarych, codziennych ubraniach i o tak nudnej aparycji czuł się jak szara mysz przy tak wspaniałej osobie.  
  
\- Skoro przeznaczenie przecięło nasze drogi, zdradzisz mi swoje imię? – Zawstydzony natychmiast się zarumienił i unikając kontaktu wzrokowego wyszeptał.  
-Kaneki Ken.  
- _Dolce._ Jestem Tsukiyama Shuu, do usług. Podobno wybierasz się do kawiarni. Może będę wstanie ci pomóc ją odnaleźć?  
-Byłoby bardzo miło. Anteiku. Tam się wybieram.  
-Pamiętam dobrze to miejsce. Bardzo urokliwe i do tego podają tam wyśmienitą kawę. Jeśli pójdziemy skrótami, dostaniemy się tam w niecałe dwie minuty.  
Kaneki już miał podziękować, szczęśliwy, że jego wędrówka wreszcie miała dobiec końca, gdy niespodziewanie Tsukiyama przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, łapiąc w pasie i w jednej chwili znaleźli się na dachu pobliskiego domostwa. Zaniemów z wrażenia, spoglądając z góry na uliczkę, na której przed chwilą stali.  
  
‘Jak to możliwe? Skoczył na taką wysokość i jeszcze ze mną, tak bez wysiłku. To musi być ghoul!’  
  
Tsukiyama uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.  
\- Wybacz jeśli cię przestraszyłem, ale tak jest najszybciej, a przy tym możemy podziwiać piękne widoki.  
  
W oka mgnieniu pokonali kilka przecznic, przeskakując po dachach kolejnych z mijanych kamieniczek. Kaneki po raz pierwszy raz w życiu przeżył coś tak wspaniałego i magicznego. Ulice, pojazdy, przechodnie wydawali się podobni do żywych zabawek. Niebo zaś oddalone było ledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki i Kaneki miał wrażenie, że bez trudu mógłby dotknąć chmur. Jednak gdy na chwilę odwrócił głowę w stronę Tsukiyamy, ten obdarzył go najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, który przyćmił cuda podniebnego spaceru. Zanim zdążył nacieszyć się tym wszystkim, wylądowali na jednym z balkonów znajdującym się na pierwszym piętrze.  
  
-Jesteśmy już na miejscu.  
-Hmm, tak. Dziękuję bardzo. To było miłe.  
  
‘Co ja mówię? Chyba do końca straciłem rozum.’  
  
-Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. _Au revoir!_ – Ghoul pomachał mu na pożegnanie i skoczył z balkonu, po chwili znikając w tłumie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeszcze nie do końca powróciwszy do rzeczywistości, Kaneki z nieobecnym spojrzeniem czekał na przyjaciela. Myślami jeszcze był w przestworzach, odurzony świeżymi wspomnieniami, równie fantastycznymi jak literacka fikcja.  
-KA-NE-KI! Ziemia do kumpla. Pobudka! – Roześmiany blondyn skoczył znienacka mu na plecy, o mały włos nie doprowadzając niższego chłopaka do bliższego spotkania z posadzką.  
-Hide, to ty.  
-Czyżbyś się kogoś innego spodziewał? – Uśmiech przyjaciela (oraz ból pleców) przywrócił mu pełną świadomość. Zawstydzony podrapał się po głowie.  
-Oczywiście, że nie. Cieszę się, że cię widzę.  
-Ja również, Kaneki. – Hide rozejrzał się dookoła przybierając przy tym konspiracyjny wyraz twarzy. Przyciągnął Kena do siebie pochylając się przy tym, jakby miał zaraz zdradzić mu ważną tajemnicę.  
-Powiedz mi, co to było za spektakularne wejście? Radziłem ci uważać na ghoule, a tu proszę, z jednym z nich przyleciałeś tu jak na skrzydłach.  
-To nie tak! Po prostu przypadkowo się spotkaliśmy i jakoś pomógł mi się tu dostać. Był bardzo miły.  
-Jeżeli tak mówisz. – Dalej się uśmiechając, złapał go za rękę.  
-Widzę, że się skaleczyłeś po drodze. Choć opatrzę cię. – Nawet nie zauważył, jak na dłoni powstało mu jeszcze świeże, małe zadrapnie. Nie było to nic szczególnie poważnego, jednak nie był wstanie sobie przypomnieć kiedy mógł się skaleczyć.  
  
‘Pewnie przez ten natłok wrażeń nie zauważyłem tego.’  
  
Hide pociągnął go za sobą i zaprowadził do pokoju socjalnego, sadzając go na starej lecz wygodnej kanapie. W trakcie szukania apteczki i opatrywania rany, nadawał jak najęty o swojej nowej pracy. Kogo poznał, jak mu szybko mijał czas, ale przy tym musiał się nieźle narobić oraz o wszystkich plotkach, jakie do niego dochodziły.  
Niespodziewanie, trzymając wciąż jego dłoń, głos Hide przybrał poważny ton.  
  
-Uważaj na siebie Ken. Większość ghouli jest przyjaźnie nastawiona, ale nie wszyscy kierują się dobrymi intencjami.  
-Przecież wiem. Nie musisz traktować mnie jak dziecko. My, ludzie, również bywamy dla siebie zagrożeniem.  
-To prawda, ale jakby taki Smakosz cię dopadł.  
-Nie jestem piękną dziewicą. – Obruszył się chłopak.  
-Powiedział niewinny prawiczek.  
-Hide! – Blondyn przybrał głupawy wyraz twarzy, unikając słabych uderzeń przyjaciela.  
-Kto wie, kto wie. Za miastem, na Pustkowiu jego tajemniczy zamek kryje się za mgłą. Ileż dziewcząt musiało tam zaginąć! Jeśli w to nie wierzysz, to przynajmniej uważaj na Wiedźmę z Pustkowia. To chyba najgorsza jędza w całej okolicy. Ostatnio CCG zaczęło ją nazywać Żarłokiem z powodu dużej liczby ofiar z jej strony. Kaneki i o niej również słyszał. O potężnej ghoul kobiecie, władająca magią i siejąca postrach w ich rodzinnym mieście.  
  
‘Pewnie z niej strasznie pomarszczona wiedźma.’  
  
-Ostatnio coraz bardziej interesujesz się ghoulami. Nie sądzisz, że już ty szybciej wpadniesz w jakieś tarapaty? – Hide głośno się roześmiał, klepiąc się po kolanach.  
-To tylko takie hobby. Uwierz mi, pracując w takim miejscu, można naprawdę wiele się nauczyć. Nie wszystko można poznać po przez samo czytanie.- Kaneki nie mógł, a bardziej nie chciał tego skomentować. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, przez co harmider za drzwiami stał się dla nich bardziej wyraźny.  
-O ho. O wilku mowa. – Hide cicho do siebie powiedział. Do pomieszczenia z hukiem weszła drobna dziewczyna o krótkich włosach, częściowo zasłaniające jej twarz.  
-Hide, ty draniu! Kto ci dał pozwolenie na wykorzystywanie mojej przerwy!? Jak masz ochotę spotykać się z dziewczynami, to nie na mojej zmianie! Wystarczy, że ten śmieć pokazał się w okolicy. – Kaneki w lekkim szoku przyglądał się właścicielce granatowych włosów, zastanawiając się, czy to przypadkiem nie ta „słodka” kelnerka, o której wspominał Hide.  
-Spokojnie Touka. Mówiłem wcześniej szefowi, że ma mnie odwiedzić przyjaciel. Biedaczek zranił się po drodze, to się musiałem nim zająć.  
\- A ha. Twoje szczęście. – Obrzuciła Kanekiego krytycznym wzrokiem.  
  
‘Jaka straszna.’  
  
-Touka, to jest Kaneki Ken, właściciel księgarni oraz mój najlepszy przyjaciel. – Blondyn wskazał dłonią na niego, po czym skierował ją w stronę dziewczyny.  
-Kaneki, to nasza niezastąpiona w pracy Kirishima Touka. Robi najbardziej uroczą kawę z króliczkiem w dzielnicy, jak nie w całym mieście.  
Panna Kirishima prychnęła głośno i wyszła bez słowa. Hide z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi.  
-Wydaje się trochę oschła i straszna na pierwszy rzut oka, ale przy lepszym poznaniu można docenić jej złote serce. Jeśli ją ładnie poprosisz, może zrobi nam kawę.  
-Sądziłem, że ty mi ją zrobisz.

-Na razie się nie polecam. Przede mną jeszcze sporo nauki.  
  
Oboje roześmiali się. Kaneki przypomniał sobie jak bardzo tęsknił za szkolnymi, beztroskimi latami. Obiecali sobie, że razem pójdą na Uniwersytet. Niestety musiał zapomnieć o swoich marzeniach po śmierci matki, gdy przejął i tak mało opłacalną księgarnie. Nie miał jednak serca sprzedać mieszkania, ani całej kolekcji książek, które były jedyną pamiątką po ojcu, którego zresztą nie znał. Oprócz tego dom był źródłem ciepłych wspomnień o jego matce.  
Kolejne godziny spędził beztrosko, poznając innych pracowników, Enjiego oraz Kayę, jak i właściciela przybytku, Pana Yoshimurę. Wszyscy byli dla niego bardzo mili, nawet Touka, która choć nabijała się z jego wątłej budowy ciała, zaparzyła mu swoją słynną kawę, rumieniąc się po tym, jak szczerze jej podziękował. Anteiku wydawało się magicznym miejscem o wspaniałej i ciepłej atmosferze, a przychodzący tu klienci wydawali się również cieszyć chwilą spędzoną w kawiarni. Późnym popołudniem Kaneki siedząc przy stoliku obserwował, jak Hide zbierał zamówienie od klientek, wywołując u nich atak śmiechu. Uśmiechając się na ten widok rozmyślał nad wszystkimi zdarzeniami, które dzisiaj go spotkały, zwłaszcza nad niezwykłym spotkaniem z przedziwnym ghoulem.  
  
Kątem oka zauważył jak do sali weszła młoda kobieta o wyjątkowej urodzie, równie urzekającej i niespotykanej, jak u Tsukiyamy Shuu. Usiadła kilka stolików dalej od niego i nim ktokolwiek do niej podszedł, rozpoczęła lekturę zabranej przez siebie książki. Jako zapalony bibliofil i księgarz od razu rozpoznał jedno z dzieł Takatsuki Sen, „Jajo czarnej kozy”. Jeszcze z większym zainteresowaniem skupił się na pannie o fioletowych włosach, najwidoczniej również zainteresowanej twórczością jego ulubionej autorki.  
  
-Stary, nie twoja liga. Dawno nie widziałem tak pięknej dziewczyny, pomijając oczywiście naszą Toukę. – Jak zwykle niespodziewanie Hide zaczepił go, znów prezentując swoją niebywałą spostrzegawczość. Ken błyskawicznie zaczął zaprzeczać, robiąc się przy tym czerwony jak burak.  
-To nie tak jak myślisz. Po prostu takie zboczenie zawodowe, że od razu próbuję rozpoznać książki, które ktoś czyta. Akurat ta, to nowość o Takatsuki Sen.  
-Ach tak, twojej ulubionej autorki. Powinienem się od razu domyśleć.  
  
Hide poszedł dalej, aby obsłużyć piękną nieznajomą. Jak na gust księgarza, poświęcił jej zbyt długo czasu przy zbieraniu zamówienia.  
Gdy nieznajoma otrzymała zamówioną kawę, zauważył jak uśmiecha się tajemniczo, patrzą mu prosto w oczy. Zmieszany szybko odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się tempo na widok za oknem.  
  
‘Czyżby uśmiechała się do mnie? To niemożliwe. Może to przez moje nachalne spojrzenie?’  
  
Spojrzał na zegarek i uprzytomnił sobie, jak długo już tu siedzi. Szybko wstał, pożegnał się z Hide oraz z po drodze miniętą Touką i biegiem ruszył do domu. Choć powrót do księgarni zajął mu o wiele mniej czasu niż dojście do Anteiku, to już tak było po zachodzie, gdy mocno zdyszany sprawdzał wszystkie drzwi sklepu, nim spokojnie mógł usiąść i pozwolić sobie na chwilę odpoczynku.  
  
‘Ależ będę miał zaległości w pracy. Miałem przed snem jeszcze zrobić trochę kwiatów.’ – Gdy włączał lampkę przy biurku, usłyszał dzwoneczek, który wisiał przy głównym wejściu do księgarni.  
  
-Byłem pewny, że zamknąłem drzwi. –Cicho powiedział do siebie i wstał, aby sprawdził co spowodowało ten dźwięk. Wchodząc do głównego pomieszczenia zauważył sylwetkę młodej damy, tej samej, którą spotkał w Anteiku. Lekkim krokiem przemierzała regały, uśmiechając się przy tym niewinnie. Zmieszany Kaneki nie wiedział, co zrobić z klientką o tak późnej porze.  
  
-Przepraszam panią, ale księgarnia jest już zamknięta. Jeśli jest pani zainteresowana kupnem książek, proszę przyjść jutro rano.  
-Cóż za uboga księgarnia. Czyżby właściciel trzymał coś wartościowszego w ukryciu? – Obojętnie jak piękna mogła być kobieta, trudno mu było przełknąć złe słowa dotyczące rodzinnego interesu.  
-Jest to mała księgarnia, jednak jeżeli zależy pani na jakiejś pozycji, spróbuję jutro pani pomóc.  
Zaśmiała się głośno, krok po kroku, powoli zbliżając się do młodego księgarza.  
-Nieźle sobie poczynasz chłopczyku. – Nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć, powoli zanurzając się w irracjonalnym strachu. Stanęła przed nim, a gdy ich twarze dzieliły centymetry, przerażony zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może ruszyć nawet palcem. Kobieta delikatnie podniosła jego obandażowaną dłoń.  
-Teraz już wiem, czemu właśnie tobą się zainteresował. – Nieludzko powolnymi ruchami zaczęła zdejmować opatrunek, kusząco się przy tym oblizując.  
  
‘Nie mogę się w ogóle poruszyć! Musiała na mnie rzucić urok. Albo jest czarownicą, albo…’  
  
-Czyżbyś już rozpoznał Wiedźmę z Pustkowia? Widzę strach w twoich oczach. Tutejsi inspektorzy nazywają mnie również Żarłokiem. Cóż za brzydka nazwa, ale ty pewnie tak byś o mnie źle nie myślał.  
  
‘Zaraz mnie zabije, zabije mnie. Zginę! Zginę! Nie chcę umierać!’  
  
-Ojej! Proszę, nie patrz tak na mnie. Wyrok już zapadł, za nim jeszcze cię spotkałam. Po prostu zostaniesz pożarty kilka godzin, może kilka dni wcześniej – przekręciła głowę na bok. – Chyba jeszcze nie rozumiesz. Mój stary przyjaciel pierwszy się tobą zainteresował, a jedno można mu przyznać, że ma świetny węch do smakowitych kąsków. - Jego zranioną dłoń przybliżyła sobie do ust, następnie zaczęła oblizywać ranę.  
-Zawsze przed polowaniem zostawia sobie krew ofiary na pamiątek. – Gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę o kim wiedźma mówi, poczuł jakby jego serce przeszyła lodowa strzała. Dotknęła ustami jego ust i w jednej chwili mógł ponownie mówić.  
-Nie wierzę.  
-Pewnie już wcześniej wpadłeś na to, że jest ghoulem. Wy, ludzie przestaliście się już nas bać, przez co staliście się jeszcze łatwiejszym celem. Wiesz, dawno nie spotkałam tak słodką ofiarę o wyjątkowym zapachu. Pozwolisz pięknej damie skonsumować się, a może wolisz, żeby ten błazen zrobił to za mnie?  
-Nie! Nie, nie, nie - wrzeszczał przeraźliwie, próbując się wyrwać z pod zaklęcia wiedźmy.  
  
Gwałtownie zawył jak zarzynane zwierzę, gdy ghoul wgryzł się mu w dłoń. Ból spowodowany połamanymi kośćmi i przerwaniem tkanek był niemiłosierny i tak potężny, że gwałtownie zwalił go na kolana. Jego oderwana dłoń szybko zaczęła znikać w żarłocznych ustach. Kaneki powoli zaczął tracić ostrość widzenia. Wiedźma szaleńczo śmiejąc się pchnęła go na podłogę, jednym ruchem zrywając z niego koszulę i dobierając się do jego bladego brzucha.  
Kolejny ciąg zdarzeń dochodziły do niego jakby z oddali. Dźwięki, urywki obrazów. Całkowicie zanurzony w oceanie niepojętego cierpienia czuł jakby każda komórka jego ciała zamieniała się w żywy ogień.  
Trzymając jego jelita w rękach przyglądała się powolnej agonii człowieka.  
  
-Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że tak długo wytrzymasz. Czemu tak kurczowo trzymasz się życia?  
Wgryzając się w tkankę, przyglądała się jego zniekształconej katorgą twarzy. Nagle dotarło do niej znaczenie tego unikatowego zapachu, który tak bardzo zauroczył ją, jak i Smakosza.  
  
-Jesteś Jajkiem! Jak to możliwe, żeby nikt tego wcześniej nie zauważył? Jak długo można ukrywać się w skorupie? Powiedź mi, Kaneki Ken. – Pochyliła się nad ciałem i delikatnie dotknęła dłońmi jego twarzy.  
-Chciałam się tylko zemścić na Smakoszu, pożerając cię co do kosteczki. Jednak jeśli jesteś tak wyjątkowy, mogę jeszcze się zabawić twoim kosztem. Od straty wymarzonej zabawki jest gorsza tylko świadomość, że mając ją na wyciągnięcie ręki, jest wciąż dla nas niedostępna.  
Jeszcze bardziej pochyliła się nad chłopakiem, gryząc się przy tym mocno w język, po czym obdarzyła go pocałunkiem śmierci. Wtedy to Kaneki Ken umarł jako człowiek.


	3. Chapter 3

W księgarni panował półmrok.  
Gdy Kaneki odzyskiwał świadomość, jeden z nielicznych promieni światła wychodzący z pomiędzy rolet oświetlił jego trupiobladą twarz. Jak samotny aktor po ukończonym akcie na scenie, wciąż leżał pół nagi w kałuży dawno skrzepniętej krwi i tkanek. Ten makabryczny widok jak i nierzeczywiste dźwięki gwaru miejskiego były niczym z porównaniu z niemiłosiernym odorem, pochodzącym od jego ciała i rozkładającego się mięsa.  
_‘Trzeba będzie się umyć i przede wszystkim tutaj posprzątać.’_  
Powoli zaczął poruszać kończynami, aby następnie rozpocząć żmudny proces wstawania. Sam nie wiedzieć czemu nie był nawet zdziwiony, że wszystkie rany, a nawet brakujące kończyny i narządy wewnętrzne wróciły na swoje miejsce. Dalej odczuwał nieustanne, bardzo nieprzyjemne mrowienie, jednak mógł to bez wysiłku znieść. Choć zaprzeczało to wszelkiej jego wiedzy i doświadczeniu, był całkowicie pewny, że wszystkie wydarzanie z tamtego dnia zdarzyły się naprawdę.  
_‘Dalej pamiętam słowa Rizy o zemście. Musiałem być bliski śmierci, jednak z jakiegoś powodu dalej funkcjonuję. Co ona ze mną zrobiła?’_  
Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zauważył, że jego paznokcie stały się czarne.  
_‘Co to jest? Brud? Muszę przejrzeć się w lustrze.’_  
Lekko chwiejnym krokiem skierował się do łazienki, wciąż zachowując się zaskakująco spokojnie.  
_‘Nie wiem czemu, ale jestem pewien, że nie ma powodu do paniki. I tak nic już nie może mnie gorszego spotkać po tym, co zrobiła mi Rize, a przede wszystkim po tej całej tragedii._  
 _Tragedia_  
 _Tragedia…_  
 _Co właściwie się stało?’_  
Nie był w sobie wstanie przypomnieć czym była tak wielka tragedia. Tym bardziej próbował przywołać jakikolwiek obraz w głowie, tym szybciej strzępki wspomnień zanikały. Gdy był zawieszony między życiem a śmiercią, doznał czegoś przeciwnego, będąc przy tym świadomy pewnych istotnych spraw. Teraz jednak to wszystko było mniej rzeczywiste od snu i jakkolwiek prawdziwa była ta wiedza, wątpił, aby kiedykolwiek do niego powróciła. Zaczął zastanawiał się, skąd właściwie znał imię Wiedźmy z Pustkowia.  
_‘Nie przypominam sobie, aby się przedstawiała. Może wypowiedziała swe imię jak umierałem?’_  
W łazience wpierw przejrzał się swemu odbiciu.  
_‘Jak ja wyglądam? Cały jestem we krwi, swojej i tej wiedźmy. Trzeba się tego jak najszybciej pozbyć.’_  
Nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek poświęcił tak dużo czasu na kąpiel, bowiem skrupulatne umycie każdej powierzchni ciała zajęło mu więcej niż się spodziewał. Po wysuszeniu i ubraniu się, ponownie spojrzał w lustro. Czarne włosy stały się śnieżno białe, jakby ktoś pozbawił ich wszelkiego koloru. Rażąca jednak zmiana dotyczyła jego lewego oka. Tęczówka była krwisto czerwona, białko zaś jego oka nabrało czarnej barwy.  
_‘Czytałem kiedyś o tym, wygląda jak kakugan, identyczny jak u ghoula.’_  
Prawe oko pozostało szare jak dawniej. Kakugan charakterystyczny u atakujących ghouli był jednym z głównych elementów, które je zdradzały.  
_‘Czyżby to miała być jakaś klątwa? Nigdy nie słyszałem, aby człowiek mógł się przemienić w ghoula.’_  
Niejako pogodzony z nowym stanem rzeczy, zamiast niepotrzebnie rozpaczać, postanowił zapoznać się z nową sytuacją. Rozczesując włosy zauważył, że są trochę dłuższe, a paznokcie u stóp i rąk dalej pozostały czarne. Oprócz tego jego ciało z zewnątrz w niczym się nie zmieniło. Niestety nie mógł tego być pewny, w stosunku do jego wnętrza.  
Gdy tylko się ogarnął, postanowił posprzątać po wizycie Rizy. Zanim zaczął ścierać krew i zbierać swoje stare fragmenty ciała, odpędził chmarę much, przy czym zauważył ślady szczurzych łapek.  
_‘Co za utrapienie. Trzeba będzie kupić pułapki na szczury._ ’  
Sprzątanie, a potem wietrzenie księgarni zajęło mu połowę dnia. Zajął się również gazetami i korespondencją, które zalegały pod drzwiami, wsunięte przez otwór na listy. W ten sposób dowiedział się, że leżał tak w połowie martwy przez trzy bite dni. Dzięki temu, że przed zamknięciem księgarni zakrył witrynę i okna roletami, nikt nie natrafił na jego zwłoki. Nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrazić, do czego mogłaby doprowadzić czyjaś ingerencja. Najbardziej jednak cieszył się, że Hide nie przyszedł niezapowiedziany. Dzień wcześniej otrzymał od niego list, w którym oznajmił, że będzie przez jakiś czas zajęty natłokiem pracy w kawiarni, jak i na Uniwersytecie.  
_‘Hide. Co ja mam teraz zrobić?’_  
Usiadł na krześle i zaczął rozmyślać nad swoim dalszym postępowanie.  
' _Czy mogę tak po prostu kontynuować swoje dotychczasowe życie w czterech ścianach swojej księgarni? Zacznę nosić przepaskę i przefarbuję włosy. Większość osób się nie zorientuje, no poza Hide. Jest zbyt bystry i spostrzegawczy. Musiałbym mu o wszystkim powiedzieć, a to oznaczałoby wciągnięcie go w poważne kłopoty. Może od razu zgłoszę się do CCG?’_  
O ile w stu procentach mógł liczyć na pomoc Hide, nie był pewien konsekwencji jakie mogłyby ze sobą nieść. Nie czuł się już zagrożony, a w najgorszym razie inspektorzy mogli go uwięzić, ale tylko wtedy, gdyby zaczął atakować ludzi.  
Nie wiedział jednak czy sam nie stałby się zagrożenie dla innych. Brak wiedzy w kwestii magii jak i ghouli nie pomagała mu, przez to nie mógł ocenić czym właściwie dokładnie się stał. Problemem mogła być również Wiedźma z Pustkowia, która wiedziała gdzie mieszka. Skąd miał wiedzieć, czy Rize Kamishiro da mu spokój, czy dalej będzie go gnębić? Co jeśli zaatakuje również Hide, tylko dlatego, że jest jego jedynym przyjacielem?  
Był tylko pewien, że musi trzymać przyjaciela z dala od tego wszystkiego, dopóki sam nie zrozumie, co dokładnie się z nim dzieje.  
Zaburczało mu w brzuchu, a potem poczuł nieprzyjemne kłucie w żołądku. Wiedział, że głód może stanowić dla niego teraz największe zagrożenie, dlatego ruszył do kuchni, aby sprawdzić słuszność swojej hipotezy. Żaden z produktów spożywczych nie nadawał się już dla niego do konsumpcji, upewniając się przy tym w konwulsjach, zwracając jedno danie po drugim. Krzywo uśmiechając się wytarł brudne usta i chwiejnym krokiem sięgnął do kranu, aby napić się wody. Z tego co pamiętał z lekcji i podręczników, ghoule bez problemu mogły pić wodę i oraz wywar z ziaren kawowca.  
_‘W domu pozostaje mi już tylko kawa.’_  
Próbował cierpliwie czekać, aż zaparzy się woda, jednak przez cały ten czas straszliwie trzęsły mu się ręce.  
_‘Spokojnie. Zaraz napiję się kawy i pójdę na małe zakupy.’_  
Dopiero po drugiej filiżance poczuł się na tyle dobrze, aby wyjść na miasto.  
…  
Idąc przez ulicę w swym codziennym ubraniu, wyróżniając się jedynie bandażem zawinięty wokół lewego oka oraz białą czupryną, czuł się wyjątkowo swobodnie, nie zwracając uwagi na mijanych przechodniów.  
‘ _Dziwne. Dawny Ja bałby się zwrócić na siebie uwagę, zwłaszcza z takimi włosami. Nie czuję się jednak teraz osaczony, ani tym bardziej zagrożony. Zmieniłem się, jakby faktycznie Kaneki umarł, a zamiast niego narodził się ktoś dzielący te same wspomnienia.’_  
Najbardziej zaskoczyło go z jaką łatwość wszedł do sklepu, poprosił o kilka produktów, zapłacił za nie, podziękował ekspedientce życząc jej miłego dnia. Nie zauważył właściwie żadnej różnicy pomiędzy sklepem, z których korzystał, a tym przeznaczonym dla ghouli. Zastanawiał się nawet czy znalazł odpowiednie miejsce, ale adres i szyld się zgadzały, a nawet dość wygórowane ceny z porównaniu z jego normalnymi sprawunkami.  
_‘Jeśli od tego nie będzie mi się chciało rzygać, to właściwie nie wiem czym się tu martwić. Wątpię, aby Rize miała tylko na celu obciążyć moje finanse. Rodziny ghouli muszą mieć ciężko z wyżywieniem się, przy tak wysokich cenach.'_  
Po powrocie do domu oraz przy zaskakującej smacznej kolacji zastanawiał się nad dalszym planem działania.  
_‘Nie pojmuję, jak mogę tak bez oporu wrócić to zwykłych czynności, po tym co ze mną zaszło. To jest wręcz nieludzkie, ale czy to możliwe, że zachowuję się tylko tak dlatego, że stałem podobny do ghouli? Czy wszystkie ghoule są tak opanowane? Z drugiej strony, czy gdybym teraz płakał albo rozpaczał nad swoim losem, zmieniło by coś, albo poprawiło moją sytuacje? Może chodzi tylko o moją ludzką satysfakcje użalania się nad sobą? ‘_  
…  
Obudził się ledwie przed świtem z gotowym planem pozostawienia wszystkiego i wyruszenia w podróż w nieznane.  
Poniekąd zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo była to nieprzemyślana decyzja, jednak w tym momencie pragną jedynie oddalić się od wszystkiego.  Od swej szarej rzeczywistości, domu, miasta. Żal było mu jedynie opuszczać bez słowa pożegnania Hide, robił to jednak dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Poza przyjacielem, nie miał ochoty z nikim się widzieć, zwłaszcza z inspektorami, alchemikami, a przede wszystkim wiedźmami i czarnoksiężnikami.  
Teraz najważniejsze było dla niego wewnętrzne przeczucie, że tylko wyruszają przed siebie będzie w stanie czegoś dowiedzieć się o sobie. W ten o to sposób Kaneki Ken rozpoczął swoją przygodę życia.


	4. Chapter 4

Zabrał ze sobą tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, w tym dzień wcześniej zakupioną żywność, oszczędności życia oraz najnowszą powieść Takatsuki, której jeszcze nie zdążył przeczytać. Opuszczając sklep, zamknął go na cztery spusty i zostawił kartkę z informacją.  
_Księgarnia zamknięta na czas nieokreślony._  
_Wyruszyłem w podróż w nieznane._  
Choć miasto nie było największe, a z porównaniu ze stolicą musiało być malutkie, to i tak zajęło mu sporo czasu zanim oddalił się od granic miejskich. Szedł na uboczu głównej drogi, która znajdowała się pomiędzy liczny wzgórzami pokrytymi o tej porze roku gęstą trawą. Widok ten był czymś odświeżający dla Kanekiego, zwłaszcza, że od wielu lat nigdzie nie wyjeżdżał. Trudno było mu uwierzyć jak wędrowanie w ciszy, z dala od ludzkiego zgiełku mogło dawać tyle przyjemności. Powietrze miało przyjemniejszy smak i zapach, przez co lepiej się oddychało. Tak mijały mu godziny w drodze, aż nastało późne popołudnie i zdumiony zauważył, że przez cały ten czas nie czuł ani głodu, ani zmęczenia.  
‘Założyłem najwygodniejsze buty, odpowiednie na taką podróż, a do tego nie wziąłem ze sobą wielu rzeczy. Z moją jednak słabą kondycją, już dawno powinienem padać ze zmęczenia, a ja jeszcze nie zrobiłem ani jednego postoju.’  
Zastanawiając się na tym zauważył doganiający go wóz wypełniony słomą  
-Hej! Wędrowcze! Gdzie się wybierasz w pojedynkę o tej porze? Niedługo zapadnie zmrok, a pieszo nie dojdziesz do żadnej najbliższej izby. Możesz ze mną się wybrać. Inaczej zastanie cię tutaj deszczowa noc na takim odludziu.– Zapewne jeszcze wczoraj trząsłby się ze strachu przed obcą osobą na takim pustkowiu, ale teraz nie miał powodu, aby bać się zwykłych ludzi.  
-Woźnico, dziękuję za propozycję, ale przejdę się dalej. – Mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami i pojechał dalej. Niedługo zniknął mu z oczu na najbliższym zakręcie.  
‘Za dwie godziny będzie już całkowicie ciemno, a pogoda już się mocno się pogorszyła. Czemu nie skorzystałem z okazji i nie pojechałem z woźnicą? Nie wiem. Tak samo nie wiem gdzie mam iść i w jakim celu. To wszystko nie ma sensu. Idę dalej.’  
Tylko posuwając się do przodu, pokonując krok za krokiem, czuł że czyni dobrze. Nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że na niebie pojawiły się ciężkie, stalowe chmury, a wiatr stawał się coraz silniejszy, miotając jego peleryną we wszystkie strony. Ostry podmuch, niczym niewidzialna ręka, zerwał słomiany kapelusz, który odleciał ku wrzosowiskom. Kaneki nie miał zamiaru tak szybko zrezygnować z nakrycia głowy i pobiegł za swoją własnością. W ten sposób mocno oddalił się od drogi, a gdy już chwycił kapelusz, poślizgnął się na trawie i tracąc równowagę stoczył się z jednego z pagórków. Niefortunnie wylądował w jakimś strumieniu, przez co od pasa w dół był cały przemoczony. Ze złością wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie był w stanie rozeznać się w okolicy. Na domiar złego zaczęło padać, zrobiło się ciemno i nie było nawet jednego drzewa czy kamienia, który mógł posłużyć za schronienie.  
‘Po prostu pięknie. Sam sobie zgotowałem taki los, bo zachciało mi się pieszych wędrówek. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś przeżyję jedną noc na tym zadupiu. ‘  
Już nie licząc na poprawę sytuacji skulił się, dokładnie zakrywając twarz kapturem.  
…  
Po jakimś czasie zapadł w dziwny stan odrętwienia. Powoli zanurzał się w się w nieznanym mu dotąd uczuciu straty i bezgranicznej rozpaczy, mającej źródło w małej skazie w sercu, która pojawiła się po jego nieszczęsnej przemianie. Coś mrocznego zaległo w nim wraz całą gamą negatywnych emocji. Być może zostały przekazane przez Wiedźmę z Pustkowia. Mogło również to być to coś o wiele głębszego. Wszystko związane było z nieistniejącymi wspomnieniami, z wizjami, które go przed te trzy dni nawiedzały, a po których utracił wszelką pamięć. Pozostała mu tylko samotność, żal, nienawiść.  
…  
Niespodziewanie ze snu oderwały go przedziwne dźwięki, których nie był w stanie rozpoznać. Turkot, trzaski, jakby tarcie ogromnego, metalicznego mechanizmu. Już miał wstać i rozejrzeć się za źródłem tego hałasu, gdy nad jego głową przesunął się ogromny obiekt. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach i zszokowanych zauważył, że obcy twór poruszał się na ogromnych, metalicznych odnóżach, zbliżone wyglądem do pajęczych kończyn. Jaskrawe kolory. Przedziwna bryła, która wyglądała na twór szalonego architekta. Do tego pozbawiona wszelkiego gustu.  
‘Nie! Nie ma mowy o pomyłce. To Ruchomy Zamek Tsukiyamy!’  
Tyle o tym słyszał i nawet czytał w gazecie, gdzie umieścili dość nieostre zdjęcie mocno oddalonego zamku. Teraz jednak Kaneki miał dylemat. Co powinien właściwie zrobić? Zignorować to i cieszyć się, że go nie zauważono, a może pobiec za zamkiem i tam szukać schronienia?  
‘Ten śmieć Tsukiyama, to ostatnia osoba, którą chciałbym widzieć na oczy, pomijając Rize. To przez niego ta wiedźma mnie zaatakowała! Gówno mnie obchodzi, czy chciał mnie zjeść, czy nie, ale to jego wina, że teraz moknę na tym wrzosowisku!’  
W tedy doszło do niego, że właściwie to czarnoksiężnik powinien wziąć odpowiedzialność na siebie i zapewnić mu jakieś schronienie przynajmniej na jedną noc. A to, że był ghoulem było już mało istotne, bo już nie miał powodu by lękać się go. Z mocno podniesionym ciśnieniem pobiegł za ciężko poruszającym się potworkiem architektonicznym. Po pokonaniu kilkudziesięciu metrów był już tuż-tuż i tylko kilka metrów dzieliło go od małej werandy i drzwi. Zamek jednak przyśpieszył, gdy zaczął schodzić z jednego wzniesień i Kaneki wiedział, że zaraz straci jedyną szansę na wejście do środka. Zdeterminowany skoczył i nagle z pleców wyrosły mu przedziwne macko-podobne twory, które lśniły intensywną czerwienią. W ostatniej chwili chwyciły za metalową poręcz, dzięki czemu Kaneki dostał się na malutką werandę.  
Oszołomiony ledwie trzymał się na nogach, obserwując u siebie najbardziej rozpoznawalny element u ghouli, czyli kagune. Z miejsca, z których wyrastały, Kaneki czuł trudne do opisania mrowienie, które nie było zbyt przyjemne. Po chwili kagune zaczęło się rozpadać i w szkarłatnym blasku zniknęło w ciemności. Dotknął swych pleców, krzywiąc się przy tym.  
‘Jakbym nabił sobie tam niezłego siniak. Okropne uczucie.’  
Nie rozklejając się zbytnio nad sobą, jednak wciąż zbolały, przemoczony do suchej nitki, a przede wszystkim zmęczony natłokiem wrażeń, zapukał z całych sił, mając za nic, czy mieszkańcy właśnie słodko śpią. Drzwi o dziwo same się otworzyły, a gdy nieco zaskoczony wszedł do środka, równie tajemniczo zamknęły się za nim.  
‘To pewnie musi być magia.’  
Rozglądając się dookoła spostrzegł, że znajduje się w mocno zagraconym i zapuszczonym pomieszczeniu, pełniącym funkcje kuchni, pracowni i jadalni w jednym. Było jednak tu ciepło, a w kominku przyjemnie tlił się ogień. Zdejmując pelerynę skierował się do jedynego źródła światła i wygodnie rozsiadł się na starym, ale praktycznym krześle.  
‘Jak dobrze. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jestem wykończony.’  
Wpatrywał się w ciepłe płomienie, gdy po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że i ogień odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie nie wierząc własnym oczom. Z kominka wyłaniały się oczy, nos i ustach, a po chwili ujrzał całą twarz, która wyglądała jakby należała do dziecka.  
-Jesteś cały mokry. Uważaj, bo zgasisz mój płomień.  
-Przepraszam – skruszony głos zabrzmiał jak u czarnowłosego Kanekiego. Chłopak jednak po chwili zszokowany sapnął.  
-Potrafisz mówić!  
-Uwierz mi, że potrafię więcej niż na to wyglądam. – Już miał zapytać, czym jest to dziwo, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że zwracanie się do inteligentnej istoty w ten sposób mogło być nietaktowne.  
-Kim jesteś?  
-O to samo mogłabym ciebie zapytać. To nie ja w nocy wbijam się bez zaproszenia do czyjegoś domu.  
-Nie miałem wyjścia, ale masz rację. Nazywam się Kaneki Ken i zabłądziłem.  
-O ho! A właśnie mnie zastanawiało, co taki chłopaczek robi sam w tak deszczową noc na środku Pustkowia. Czyżbyś szukał śmierci? – Miał ochotę od razu zaprzeczyć, jednak nieuchwytny cień ukryty w jego sercu uzmysłowił mu, że śmierć nie jest czymś, czego by szczególnie unikał.  
‘Nie chcę umrzeć! Chyba nie… ale skąd ta niepewność? Nie mam żadnego powodu, aby odchodzić z tego świata. Tak myślę.’  
-Właściwie to sam już nie wiem. Nie wiem chyba też kim jestem.- Ostatnie zdanie powiedział cicho, właściwie do siebie.  
-Interesujące. Może jednak nie będę żałowała, że cię wpuściłam.  
-Czyli tobie mam być wdzięczny? Zresztą nie ważne. Ja się już przedstawiłem. Teraz twoja kolej.  
-Jestem demonem ognia, Hori Chie. To dzięki mojej mocy zamek ten porusza się i trzyma jednej kupy.  
-Musisz być więc niezwykle potężna, skoro jeszcze ta sterta złomu się nie rozleciała.  
-Żebyś wiedział – Kaneki nie mógł się nadziwić, że na własne oczy widzi demona. Nie wiedział o tych istotach zbyt wiele, ale pamiętał, że są bardzo niebezpieczne i przepełnione ogromną magią.  
‘Może coś będzie wiedziała o mojej przypadłości?’  
-Ależ się we mnie wpatrujesz.  
-Pierwszy raz widzę demona na oczy.  
-A ja pierwszy raz widzę tak nieszczęsne Jajko. Na ciebie również spadła klątwa.  
-Wiesz coś na ten temat?  
-Oczywiście! Jestem demonem ognia! Dostrzegam magię, znam niezliczone tajemnice tego świata. Tylko muszę tkwić w tym palenisku przez Tsukiyame. Ostatnio strasznie się nudziłam…  
‘A więc jednak zamek należy do Smakosza. No trudno. Przynajmniej spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć. ‘  
-Możesz mi powiedzieć więcej na temat mojej klątwy.  
-No nie wiem. Czemu miałabym ci pomóc. Nic na tym świecie nie jest za darmo.  
-Może się dogadamy. Mówiłaś, że jesteś znudzona i bez powodu byś mnie nie wpuściła. – Hori spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
-Coś mogę ci zdradzić, ale najpierw ty mi opowiedz, kto na ciebie rzucił klątwę i w czym tkwi problem. – Już Kaneki w niezbyt stosownych słowach miał zacząć użalać się nad Rize, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może nawet pisnąć słówka.  
-Jasny szlag. Nie mogę!  
-Ha! Wiedziałam. Nie martw się. Na odległość cuchniesz magią Wiedźmy z Pustkowia, która nie pozwala ci nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Przez nią przestałeś być człowiekiem, ale do końca ghoulem też nie jesteś. Cóż za nieszczęsne stworzenie.  
-Nie stałem się ghoulem?  
-Czymś pośrednim, ale muszę się upewnić. Możesz rozwiązać ten bandaż na twarzy? - Bez sprzeciwu rozwinął płócienny materiał, nie widząc nawet, że lewe oko wróciło do swego dawnego wyglądu. Nagle płomienie buchnęły z kominka sięgając aż do twarzy Kanekiego. W skutek szoku i strachu kakugan uaktywnił się.  
-O ho! Tylko jeden kakugan, a prawe oko normalne. Wyglądasz jak pół ghoul.  
-Czekaj, przypadkiem ich istnienie nie jest zakazane?  
-Prawo dotyczy osobników będącymi pół ghoulami z urodzenia, ale twoim przypadku łatwo o pomyłkę. Dlatego powinieneś unikać pokazywanie lewego oka. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy może się aktywować.  
-Dzięki za radę. Dobrze wiedzieć, że CCG ma powód aby na mnie polować.  
-Uwierz mi, że to nie jest to twój największy problem.  
-Jaki problem?  
-Chyba za dużo powiedziałam.  
-Nie sądzę. Większość sam już się domyśliłem! – Płomień pokręcił głową, a Kaneki zaczął tracić powoli cierpliwość. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że demon jak i Rize wspomniały, że jest jakimś jajem. Nie wiedział jednak, o co mogło im chodzić.  
-Potężny demonie ognia, czym jest Jajko i dlaczego zostałem tak nazwany.  
-Dobre pytanie, ale nie będę mogła ci udzielić satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.  
-Powiedz cokolwiek. Proszę – Ostatnie słowo z trudem przeszło mu przez gardło, ale czuł, że jest to bardzo istotna dla niego informacja.  
-Powiedzmy, że nie każdy urodziwszy się człowiekiem, mógłby stać się ghoulem. W naszym zaś świecie aktualnie żyją tylko trzy istoty świadome swego grzechu pierworodnego. Dlatego sądzę, że mógłbyś się okazać dla mnie pomocny.  
‘Miała rację. Właściwie nic konkretnego mi nie powiedziała. Demony w istocie niczego nie dają za darmo.’  
-Chcesz mojej pomocy? Sądzisz, że pomogę ci bezinteresownie?  
-Tego nie powiedziałam. Wiem jednak czego tak naprawdę pragniesz, a musisz mi uwierzyć, że niewielu ludzi na świecie z daje sobie z tego sprawy. To bardzo drogocenna wiedza. Do tego chcesz wiedzieć kim jesteś, jak poradzić sobie ze swym przekleństwem. Pomogę ci, jeśli ty mi pomożesz z moim paktem.  
-O jaki pakt ci chodzi? To on wiąże cię ze Smakoszem?  
-Niestet,y ja również nie mogę ci zdradzić jej istoty, ale jak się domyśliłeś dotyczy mnie i mojego obecnego Pana, Tsukiyamy. Traktuje mnie jak domowe zwierzątko, a ja bym chciała już zaznać wolności.  
-Niby jak mam ci pomóc? Nie znam się na magii, nie możesz mi powiedzieć na jakich zasadach działa, a na dodatek nie zamierzam tu zostać.  
-Jak chcesz. W takim razie ci nie pomogę.  
Kaneki zawahał się. W tym spotkaniu tkwiło jakieś przeznaczenie. Tyle historii przeczytał o takich przedziwnych zbiegach okolicznościach, które doprowadzały głównych bohaterów do celu, że trudno byłoby mu zignorować zaistniałą sytuacje.  
‘Nie jestem jednak bohaterem jakieś baśni. Moje życie miało być normalne, pozbawione nieprzewidywalnych czynników. Nie nadaję się do takich rzeczy. Zresztą gdybym miał być bohaterem jakieś historii, to zapewne byłaby to tragedia. Jakoś wątpię, aby czekało mnie szczęśliwe zakończenie.’  
Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, przez co nie zauważył podejrzanego błysku w oczach Hori Chie.  
‘Nie mam wyjście. Niech będzie. Tym szybciej to załatwimy, tym lepiej.’  
-Demonie! Zgadzam się na umowę! Ty rozwiążesz mój problem, a ja twój.  
-Zatem dopełnijmy umowę. Kaneki Ken, daj mi jakiś fragment siebie. Może być niewielki. – Po chwili zastanowienia wyrwał sobie jeden włos i wrzucił do ognia. Płomienie podniosły się i stały się intensywnie niebieskie. Po chwili Hori powróciła do poprzedniego stanu.  
-A więc Kaneki, teraz jesteśmy wspólnikami. Jak coś, to nie mów o tym nikomu.  
-Oczywiście. Czekaj! Jak niby mam tu zostać. Właściwie wolałbym nie mieszkać pod jednym dachem z tym ghoulem, przez którego Rize rzuciła na mnie klątwę.  
-Jesteś inteligentny. Poradzisz sobie.- Kaneki już miał na nią nakrzyczeć, gdy twarz Hori znikała w płomieniach.  
-Już nie mogę się doczekać. Czeka nas przednia zabawa.  
W palenisku jeszcze pozostał mały płomyczek i przez chwilę Ken zastanawiał się, czy ta cała rozmowa była prawdziwa, czy może tylko mu się przyśniła. Nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, powieki same mu się zamknęły się i zasnął snem pozbawionym koszmarów.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dedykuję kochanej KatarinaKoneko, choć te wypociny nie są jej godne. Dziękuję za pięknego Shuu i Kena.

O wczesnym poranku do głównego pomieszczenia wszedł szczupły, o bardzo dziewczęcych rysach twarzy chłopiec, który mógł mieć najwyżej czternaście lat. Jego nienaganny wygląd oraz ubranie, którego nie powstydziłby się żaden królewski służący z pałacu, wydawało się nie na miejscu w tak niezadbanej izbie.  
Jakież było zdziwienie chłopca, gdy zauważył nieznaną mu osobę, śpiącą spokojnie na krześle należącym do jego mistrza. Oburzony nie wiedział co począć, wiedząc, że w czasie nieobecności czarnoksiężnika, na niego spadała odpowiedzialność za zamek. Zbliżył się nieco do przybysza, przyglądając się jego śnieżnobiałym włosom. W czasie snu wyraz twarzy miał tak łagodny i niewinny, że przez chwilę chłopiec zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie jest to młoda kobieta. Doszedł do niego słodki zapach, charakterystyczny u żeńskich ghouli.  
Ledwie tlące się wcześniej pale drewna buchnęły ogniem i w kominku pojawiła się drobna dziewczynka, która kucając podpierała głowę dłońmi.  
-Szanowna Chie, cóż ma to znaczyć?  
-Kanae, zarzuć mi tu kawałkiem jesionu.- Nie mając wyjścia, wrzucił polano do paleniska, a demon siedzący w kominku uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
-Mistrz nie będzie zadowolony. Skąd się wzięła ta kobieta?  
-Ludzie i ghoule potrafią być tacy ślepi. Nasz nieproszony gość jest mężczyzną.  
-A co zapachem? Wątpisz w mój zmysł powonienia?  
\- Nie wątpię, ale wiem lepiej. – Chłopiec obruszył się z nadąsaną miną.  
-Czemu go wpuściłaś? Nie wierzę, aby ktoś siłą wdarł się do Zamku.  
-Bo ja wiem. Może miałam taki kaprys.  
-Zostaniesz ukarana przez Mistrza!  
-Może tak, może nie.  
-Właściwie to kto to jest? – Kanae spojrzał na główne drzwi, a dokładnie na przedziwną złotą tarczę, na której lśniąca wskazówka wskazywała niebieskie pole.  
-Dostał się przez przejście z Pustkowia. Kto normalny w nocy wałęsa się po tych opustoszałych wrzosowiskach!? A co jeśli to szpieg Wiedźmy!  
-Uspokój się. Na pewno nie jest sługą Wiedźmy.  
Właściciel białych włosów poruszył się niespokojnie, a po chwili przebudził się, nieco rozkojarzony wpatrując się w demona ognia.  
-Wszystko mnie boli… Czemu mnie obudziłaś?  
-To nie ja, to Kanae.  
-Kanae?- Kaneki spojrzał sennie na młodego mieszkańca zamku, który nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego niespodziewanego pobytu w tym miejscu.  
-Wyjaśnij mi natychmiast kim jesteś i co tu robisz.  
Ken właściwie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które w świetle słońca wyglądało na jeszcze brudniejsze i zagracone, niż w nocy.  
‘Jaki tu chlew. Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak można tak mieszkać. Już wiem, co mam zrobić!’  
-Aktualnie szukam pracy z zapewnionym wiktem i miejscem do spania. Potraktuj mnie jako nową pomoc domową.  
-Nie potrzebujemy kogoś takiego. – Kaneki uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem, przypatrując się dzieciakowi, który z tak pogardliwym głosem zwracał się do niego.  
-Właśnie widzę, jak radzicie sobie z tym zapuszczonym i żałosnym zamkiem. Jak z zewnątrz, jak i w środku wygląda na złomowisko.  
-Nie waż się tak mówić o Zamku Mistrza!  
-Tak, tak. A gdzie ten twój Mistrz? Zabrakło pana na włościach?  
-Nie twój interes!  
Chie wyglądała na zadowoloną, złośliwie chichocząc na widok przekomarzającego się Kanekiego z młodym Kanae.  
-Dobrze, koniec tego odpoczynku. Czas się wziąć do pracy. Najpierw jednak zabierzmy się za śniadanie. Moja mama zawsze powtarzała, że to najważniejszy posiłek w ciągu dnia. To gdzie macie jakieś czyste naczynia, patelnie, jakiś garnek? Przydałby się czajnik.  
-Tylko Mistrz gotuje w tym domu.  
-Nie zamierzam czekać, aż łaskawie się pofatyguje do nas.  
-I tak nie będziesz mógł nic zrobić. Mistrz przechowuje wszelkie składniki, a do nich nawet ja nie mam dostępu.  
‘Tak myślałem, z tego Smakosza to straszna łajza. Nawet dziecku żałuje jedzenia.’  
-Nic nie szkodzi. Przybyłem z własnym prowiantem. Jak mniemam ty też musisz być ghoulem, skoro służysz Tsukiyamie?  
-Oczywiście! Nie jestem jakimś zwykłym człowiekiem, ale uczniem czarnoksiężnika!  
-Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć. To gdzie masz patelnię?  
Ponieważ Kanae nie wyglądał na chętnego do pomocy, licząc tylko na siebie zagłębił się pomiędzy stosy rupieci w poszukiwaniu kuchennego sprzętu. W całym tym chaosie zauważył ogromną ilość książek, z którymi do tej pory nie miał styczności. Wiele woluminów traktowało oczywiście o magii, a do tego były zapisane w obcym dla niego języku.  
‘Przynajmniej jeden plus tego, że się tu znalazłem. Będę mógł zobaczyć jaki tu zbiór książek posiada Tsukiyama.’  
Niechcący strącił stos wielobarwnych butelek, które na całe szczęście się nie potłukły (zapewne dzięki jakiemuś zaklęciu). Pomiędzy nimi znalazł brudny garnek i patelnie. Po jakimś czasie również zdobył sztućce ukryte w wazonie wypełnionym zeschniętymi kwiatami oraz czajnik, który wysiał smętnie na jelenim porożu. Wszystkie znaleziska były pokrytą warstwą tłuszczu i zeschniętego jedzenia.  
‘Obrzydliwe.’  
Dotarcie do zlewu oraz ogarnięcie sterty talerzy i niezliczonej ilości szklanych fiolek, korb i pojemników również było czasochłonne. Nawet nie był tym zdziwiony, gdy z kranu poleciała lodowata woda.  
-Nie mówcie mi tylko, że nie macie ciepłej wody.  
-Szanowna Chie grzeje wodę w Zamku – odpowiedział z wielką łaską Kanae.  
-Chie, mogłabyś łaskawie to zrobić?  
-Jestem demonem, a nie jakąś pomywaczką. Nie jestem na każde zawołanie.  
-To jak mam pozmywać? Przecież to jest tak usyfione, że po prostu obrzydzenie bierze na sam widok.  
-Hori Chie słucha tylko rozkazów Mistrza. Dalej zastanawiam się, dlaczego cię wpuściła.  
Kaneki był coraz bardziej poirytowany faktem, że nikt nie chciał mu pomoc. Czuł, że te szczególne miejsce na plecach zaczyna go mrowić.  
-Bardzo proszę, podgrzej trochę wody o Najpotężniejszy Demonie Ognia. – Najwidoczniej pochlebstwa pozytywnie działały na Hori i po chwili z kranu buchnęła para. Reszta pracy już sprawniej mu poszła, a mocno zdziwiony Kanae bez marudzenia wskazał płyn do mycia naczyń.  
Po pół godzinie na patelni smażyła się specjalnie modyfikowana szynka wraz z kromkami już czerstwego chleba, a Kaneki zadowolony z efektów pracy kroił ser. Wszystkie produkty pochodziły z jego ostatniego wypadu do sklepu, choć wydawało mu się, że od tego czasu minęły całe wieki. Młodemu uczniowi czarnoksiężnika również udzielił się dobry humor i wziął się za parzenie kawy. Wyciągnął nawet z jednej szafek w miarę czyste filiżanki.  
Robiąc miejsce na stole, w dwójkę usiedli przy śniadaniu w ciszy ciesząc się smakiem śniadania.  
‘Ten chłopak robi przepyszną kawę. Jak się go zaciągnie do pracy, to może być w miarę pomocny.’  
-Przyzwoita kawa. Smakuje jak z dobrej kawiarni. – Przypomniał sobie swój wizytę w Anteiku, kiedy to miło spędził czas z Hide, poznał nowych znajomych, w tym Toukę. Był to dla niego naprawdę szczęśliwy dzień. Spotkał wtedy również Tsukiyame.  
Poczuł ponownie nieprzyjemne kłucie sercu.  
‘Nie myśl o tym Ken. Weź się w garść.’  
Ledwo usłyszał jak Kanae odpowiedział na jego komplement.  
-Dziękuję. Twoje śniadanie też nie jest złe. Obawiałem się, że chcesz mnie otruć ludzkim jedzenie.  
\- Widzę, że nie do końca ufasz obcym. Może nawet słusznie. Tak z ciekawości pytam. Twój Mistrz, sławetny Smakosz, to chyba nie żywi się modyfikowaną żywnością.  
-Sugerujesz, że Mistrz je ludzkie mięso?  
-Podobno tak mówią. Do tego pożera serca dziewic.  
-Jeśli wierzysz takim plotką, to wiec, że gardzę tego typem ghouli.  
-Wybacz, tak tylko pytałem. Czyli nie zabijacie ludzi?  
-Oczywiście, że nie! Nie łamiemy paktu pokojowego! A ty?  
Doszedł do nich dźwięk dzwonka, a wskazówka na złotej tarczy skierowała się na zielone pole. Drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wszedł we własnej osobie Tsukiyama. Kaneki spoglądał na swój talerz, jakby miał wyczytać z niego wszystkie tajemnice świata.  
‘Wspaniale. Teraz czeka mnie jedna z najgorszych konfrontacji w życiu. Rozmowa o pracę.’  
Czarnoksiężnik w milczeniu podszedł do nich i spokojnie usiadł obok Kanae sięgając po filiżankę i nalewając sobie do niej kawy.  
- _Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent._  
-Długo nie wracałeś Tsukiyama. –Chie uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie.  
-Witaj w domu Mistrzu! Nie wiem co ten demon sobie myśli, ale wszystko to zdarzyło się bez mojej zgody!  
-Wystarczy Kanae. Jak zwykle zaparzyłeś wspaniałą kawę.  
-Dziękuje Mistrzu. – Wzrok Smakosza skierował się w stronę Kanekiego, który wciąż namiętnie żuł swój chleb z szynką.  
‘Gapi się na mnie bezwstydnie. Nie ma co udawać, że tego nie widzę.’  
Ken obdarzył czarnoksiężnika beznamiętnym spojrzeniem śniętej ryby. Przez kilka dłuższych chwil, ciągnących się niemiłosiernie, żaden z nich nie ważył się choćby mrugnąć, coraz bardziej zagęszczając atmosferę. Tylko chichot demona zakłócał idealną ciszę.  
\- _Incredibile!_ Nieźle sobie poczynasz w moim domu. Nie każdy byłby w stanie zmusić Chie do wpuszczania do zamku, a tym bardziej do jakiejkolwiek pomocy.  
-Najwidoczniej demon uznał mnie za wielce przydatną osobę.  
-A kimże jest ta osoba, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?  
‘Czyżby mnie nie poznawał? Rzeczywiście inaczej teraz wyglądam, ale równie dobrze może tylko udawać. Jeśli faktycznie nie wie kim jestem, to nawet dobrze się składa. Nie mogę jednak podać swojego prawdziwego imienia.’  
-Jestem Sasaki Haise. Do usług.  
Nie wiedząc nawet skąd, w jego głowie pojawiło nieznane dotąd mu imię i nazwisko, które bez zastanowienia użył. W ustach słowa te wydawały się zadziwiające odpowiednie i znajome.  
-Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Sasaki Haise.  
-Od dzisiaj pracuję tutaj jako pomoc domowa.  
-Nie pamiętam żebym kogoś zatrudniał.  
-Nic nie szkodzi. Ja osobiście zacząłem od rana sprzątać i nie zamierzam stąd wyjść dopóki nie załatwię tu niedokończonych spraw.  
Tsukiyama tylko westchnął i podszedł do Chie, dorzucając jej kilka polan drewna.  
-Jeśli łaskaw, to nagrzej wody do kąpieli.  
-Chciałbyś – odparła gburowato, czarnoksiężnik zaś pomachał jej tylko beztrosko ręką i skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzące na wyższe kondygnacje zamku. Po chwili zniknął wszystkim z oczu, a Kaneki w duchu odetchnął z ulgą.  
-Sasaki Haise, nie wiem w jaki sposób, ale zbałamuciłeś Hori, a Mistrz jeszcze cię nie wyrzucił. Jestem pod wrażeniem.  
-Jak widzisz, posiadam wiele talentów. Skoro na razie zostaję, to wezmę się do pracy. Jeśli chcesz, możesz dokończyć resztę śniadania. – Wstał rozglądając się dookoła, zastanawiając się przy tym, za co się tu najpierw zabrać. Wzrok zatrzymał na drzwiach wejściowych, a dokładnie na tajemniczym mechanizmie.  
-Co to za złota tarcza? Jakiś rodzaj dzwonka do drzwi, czy zegara? – Kanae podszedł do niego i łaskawie zaczął tłumaczyć.  
-To nie jest jakieś tam urządzenie. To ‘Zmieniacz Bram’. Za pomoc niego możesz przejść do wielu miejsc, znajdujących się nawet po drugiej stronie świata.  
-Fascynujące, a jak to działa?  
-Używając tej wajchy zmieniasz wskazówkę. Każde pole reprezentuje przejście do innego miejsca. – Faktycznie Kaneki zauważył równie złoty element wystający ze ściany, który najwidoczniej służył do regulacji wskazówki. Na tarczy było wydzielonych dwanaście pól, podobnie jak w zwykłym zegarze. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, mocno zafascynowany magicznym urządzeniem, pociągnął za wajchę nim Kanae zdążył go zatrzymać. Tym razem metalowa strzałka wskazała czerwone pole. Bez zastanowienia otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na uliczkę nieznanej mu nadmorskiej miejscowości. Na twarzy poczuł bryzę, a nozdrza wypełnił zapach morza i ryb. Wybiegł na ulicę rozglądając się dookoła, w oddali pierwszy raz widząc na własne oczy morze.  
-Wracaj już Sasaki, nie możesz ot tak wyskakiwać z Zamku! – Kaneki odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć jak się prezentuje ogromne żelastwo w takim miejscu. Zdziwiony odkrył, że Kanae krzycząc na niego, stoi przy drzwiach prowadzącego do jednej z niskich kamienic, niczym szczególnym nie różniącym się od pozostałych budynków, nie licząc kolorowego szyldu ozdobionego gwiazdami i księżycem.  
Eliksiry, zaklęcia, uroki – Księżycowy Mag  
Dla świętego spokoju wszedł już do środka, byle tylko uspokoić chłopaka, który stał się bardzo nerwowy, a przy tym robił tyle hałasu, że zaczął zwracał uwagę przechodniów.  
‘Jeszcze kiedyś trzeba będzie tam zajrzeć i zobaczyć z bliska morze. Kto wiem, może to być moja jedyna okazja w życiu. ‘  
Miasto w którym żył, otoczone ogromnym Pustkowiem, dzieliło setki kilometry od wielkiej wody. Gdy był dzieckiem nie było mowy o wyjeździe na wakacje, zwłaszcza w tak dalekie miejsce. Jego matka była zbyt zapracowana zajmowaniem się domem, księgarnią, dodatkową pracą i wychowywaniem syna. Po jej śmierci jakoś nie widział dla siebie perspektyw i przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że do końca życia nie ruszy się z rodzinnego miasta. Teraz jednak wszystko się zmieniło i póki mógł, wolał wykorzystać daną mu przez życie szansę.  
‘Kolor czerwony prowadzi nad morze, niebieski zaś to brama do Pustkowia.’  
Ignorując pojękiwania chłopca, ponownie kilka razy przekręcił wajchę, aż strzałka trafiła na niebieskie pole. Tak jak się domyślał znalazł się przy werandzie zamku, który powoli głośno klekocząc i zawodząc poruszał się po zamglonych wrzosowiskach. Zamknął drzwi, tym razem przesuwając wskazówkę na żółte pole. W jednej chwili znalazł się w centrum Stolicy. Dookoła było widać wspaniałe budowle i przepiękne kamienice. Na ogromnej alei przesuwały się ogromne tłumy przechodniów, a na drodze jechały wozy i automobile. Kaneki nie mógł się napatrzeć na ten przepych, gdy przed nosem Kanae zamknął mu drzwi.  
-Zmieniacz na służy do zabawy. Przestań sprawdzać wszystkie wejścia, bo i tak większość jest zablokowana i dostęp ma do nich tylko Mistrz.  
-A więc skrywa jakieś ciemne sekrety.  
-Każdy czarnoksiężnik posiada tajemnice. Zresztą to nie twoja sprawa. Skoro zatrudniłeś się sam jako pomoc domowa, to może weźmiesz się do pracy?  
-Już się zabieram. A ty co niby będziesz robić? Bo chyba nie nabijać się ze mnie, jak będę sprzątać.  
-Sądzisz, że mam czas na jakąś tam sprzątaczkę? Ja jestem uczniem Mistrza i mam swoje obowiązki na głowie. Musze przygotować zlecone zaklęcia jak i opanować materiał na dziś. – Z głową podniesioną do góry ruszył w stronę schodów, najwidoczniej kierując się do swojego pokoju.  
‘Co za zadufany dzieciak. Ile on ma lat, żeby się tak wymądrzać?’  
Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie mógł być od niego starszy o zaledwie kilka lat. Nie minął właściwie roku od kiedy stał się pełnoprawnym obywatelem. Czuł się jednak tak jakby już przeżył całe swoje życie.  
Pozwoliwszy sobie na jedną westchnienie zakasłał rękawy i wziął się do pracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent - Gdy kota nie ma, myszy harcują.  
> Dość dobrze pasuje do małej Chie.


	6. Chapter 6

Ponad godzinę zajęło Kanekiemu same odgracanie sterty rupieci, aby otworzyć drzwi prowadzące do schowka, jak i wyjęcie z niego większości rzeczy. Dopiero na samym dnie znalazł miotłę, wiadro i szczątki. Szmaty do wycierania podłogi  musiał najpierw porządnie wygotować, aby nadawały się do zbierania kurzu, a nie do nakładania kolejnej warstwy brudu.

Już właściwie zapomniał o Tsukiyamie, gdy ten w oparach pary i otoczony kwiatowym zapachem zszedł na dół. Ku swojemu zniesmaczeniu wyliczył, że Smakosz musiał spędzić w łazience co najmniej dwie godziny.

‘Jaki facet siedzi tyle w łazience? Że też jeszcze się nie pomarszczył jak suszona śliwka od siedzenia tak długo w wodzie.’

Tsukiyama wyglądał perfekcyjnie, a czas poświęcony dla urody nie poszedł na marne.

-Chie, wrócę w nocy, więc miej pieczę nad Zamkiem, ale tym razem nikogo nie wpuszczaj. Przesuń też nas o kilka kilometrów na północ.

-Jak chcesz. Dałbyś mi trochę odsapnąć.

Kaneki opierając się o miotłę, obrzucił ghoula pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem. Tsukiyama nie raczył nawet się odwrócić w jego stronę i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącym do miejsca zaznaczonym białym polem.

Głośno prychając podwinął dokładnie rękawy koszuli i poprawił fartuch, który znalazł w szafce. Był zadziwiająco czysty i biały, zapewne tylko dlatego, że nikt nie raczył go wcześniej użyć.

-Chie, nie dziwie się, że nie chcesz mu dalej służyć. Straszny z niego śmieć.

-Żebyś wiedział. Codziennie mnie wykorzystuje! Nawet nie wiesz ile energii kosztuje mnie poruszanie i chronienie tego zamku,  nie mówiąc o utrzymywaniu tych wszystkich bram. Do tego zużywa ogromną ilość ciepłej wody przesiadując tyle godzin w wannie.

\- Z chęcią ci pomogę się od niego uwolnić, tylko powiedz jak.

-Nie mogę. Przecież mówiłam ci, że nie jestem w stanie zdradzić tajemnic paktu. Musisz go obserwować, bo tylko od niego możesz wyciągnąć prawdę.

-Niezbyt mi się to podoba -westchnął i wrócił do sprzątania.

Za oknami zapadł już zmrok, gdy Kanae wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i usiadł przy sprzątniętym stole. Wyglądał na głodnego.

-Pora już na kolację. Zaraz coś  zrobię, ale długo nie pociągniemy na moim prowiancie. Macie w ogóle tu własne jedzenie?

-Wspominałem już, że tylko Mistrz ma dostęp do zapasów i tylko on gotuje.

-Słyszałem, że ghoule potrafią żyć bez jedzenia przez miesiąc, ale głodzenie dorastającego dziecka jest nieludzkie.

-Mistrz mnie nie głodzi! Zresztą dziwnie mówisz jak na ghoula.

-Dziwnie?

-Kto używa takich słów jak nieludzki? Nie jesteśmy przecież ludźmi, a prawdę mówiąc to oni bywają okrutniejsi od nas. Zresztą żyjąc na zmodyfikowanej żywności musimy jeść w takich samych odstępach czasowych co oni.

-Nie wiedziałem… -wyszeptał, bardziej do siebie, niż do chłopca, ten jednak wyraźnie usłyszał jego słowa.

-Nie wiedziałeś? To niby jak do tej pory funkcjonowałeś? A może to ty żywisz się ludzkim mięsem? Albo gorzej, jesteś kanibalem!

-Oczywiście, że nie! – Kanae przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, co mocno zaniepokoiło Kena.

‘Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zaraz zacznie się czegoś domyślać, a  wolałbym tego uniknąć. Muszę zachowywać się jak ghoul, a jednocześnie dowiedzieć się o tej rasie jak najwięcej. Co tu zrobić?’

Wtedy wpadł na pomysł, który nie był może najuczciwszy, ale wątpił aby małe kłamstwo mogło jakoś zaszkodzić.

-Kanae, mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać? – Chłopiec spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

-Jak chcesz. _Das ist mir egal._

-Dobrze Kanae, jak chcesz, możesz do mnie mówić Sasaki. Wiem, że właściwie sie nie znany i nieproszony wprosiłem się do was, ale miałem swoje powody.

-Nawet mnie to nie dziwi. Nikt bez żadnej przyczyny nie pjawia się w Zamku. Czego chcesz od mojego Mistrza?

-Odpowiedzi na pewne pytania. Nie wiem kim naprawdę jestem. Wiem, że brzmi to jak tekst z taniej powieści kieszonkowej, ale straciłem pamięć.

-Na ciebie też rzucili klątwę? To dlatego Chie się tobą zainteresowała. – Chłopak złapał haczyk, choć w pewnym sensie Kanekim był z nim szczery.

-Pewne nie możesz nic powiedzieć na ten temat, albo co gorsze, zapomniałeś o tym.

-Chyba tak. Znam tylko swoje imię i wiem, że jestem ghoulem. Dlatego mam prośbę. Możesz mnie nauczyć jak być jednym z was? Choćby podstawę.

Kanae wyglądał jakby nieco poruszyła go ta historia, a przynajmniej była dla niego wiarygodna.

-Pomogę ci. Nie mogę ci poświęcić zbyt wiele czasu, bo sam mam dużo nauki, ale o najważniejszych rzeczach musisz wiedzieć. Zresztą nie chcę być nie uprzejmy, ale jak na ghoula wyglądasz nietypowo. Czemu zasłaniasz lewo oko? Długo jesteś w takim stanie?

Kaneki dotknął palcami podbródka i uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

-Chyba coś z nim jest nie tak. Nie mogę używać tego oka.

-Pokażesz? Nie znam się zbytnio na magii leczniczej, ale warto spróbować. – Kaneki szybkim ruchem zakrył część twarzy dłonią.

-Wolałbym nie pokazywać oka. –Kanae zakłopotany wycofał powoli rękę.

-Naprawdę tylko tyle pamiętasz? – Zapytał, po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

-Moje wspomnienia ograniczają się do krótkiego okresu czasu. Kilka dni temu obudziłem się cały pokryty krwią , nie byłem jednak ranny. Nie wiem, czy to była moja krew, czy też należała do kogoś innego. Obudziłem się w nieznanym mi miejscu. Może należało do mnie, sam nie wiem. Znalazłem ubrania na zmianę i jedzenie. Nic nie pamiętałem o sobie, ani o byciu ghoulem, a moja wiedza na ten temat jest ograniczona do podstawowych podręcznikowych informacji.

-Twoje wspomnienia pewnie blokuje działanie klątwy. Jeśli chodzi o twoje oko, to wątpię abym mógł coś zdziałać Jedynie mistrz może ci pomóc.

-Nie ma potrzeby. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego. Jest dobrze, jak go nie używam.

Młody ghoul nie wyglądał na wyjątkowo przekonanego, sam zaś Kaneki uśmiechał się przepraszająco, wciąż trzymając dłoń na podbrudku z zakłopotaniem. Zapanowało pomiędzy nimi nieprzyjemna cisza, którą po chwili nieoczekiwanie przerwała Hori.

-Jak to mówicie? To była wręcz wzruszająca historia.

-Nie powiedziałbym tak – burknął Ken.

-No coż, nie znam się dobrze na waszych emocjach i uczuciach. Jestem przecież demonem.

-A wydawało mi się, że posiadasz wiele cech typowo ludzki… znaczy ghoulowych.

-Może. Tsukiyama ma na mnie zły wpływ.

-Nie mówcie źle o mistrzu! 

Kaneki już wcześniej zauważył, jak bardzo chłopiec był przewrażliwiony na punckie dobrego imienia swojego mistrza. Licząc teraz na jego pomoc, postanowił tymczasowo hamować się z nieodpowiednimi komentarzami dotyczącymi Tsukiyamy. Przyanjmniej przy jego uczniu.

-No dobrze. Bierzmy się za kolacje. Mógłbyś Kanae zrobić w między czasie kawę? Ostatnia była naprawdę dobra.

-Właściwie mógłbym- dodał nieco naburmuszony.- Sam bym też się napił.

 

 

Po kolacji Kanae wrócił do pokoju, aby kontynuować naukę. Zostawił jednak przedtem księgę o fizjologii ghouli.

-Jest dosyć stara, ale większość informacji powinna być jeszcze aktualna. Była pisana przez zespół ghouli zajmujących się medycyną. Jest mało dostępna dla ludzi i być może tylko cześć inspektorów z CCG mogło się z nią zapoznać, albo też inni ludzcy specjaliści.

-Dzięki. Jak tylko znajdę czas, to wezmę się za nią.

Natłok pracy jednak nie pozwolił mu nawet do zajrzenia do książki. Gdy młody uczeń już dawno spał, Kaneki jeszcze sprzątał. W między czasie rozmawiał z Chie, głównie wysłuchując narzekań skierowanych w stronę Tsukiyamy. Czuł ogromną satysfakcje wiedząc, że czarnoksiężnik posiada wiele wad, typowych dla zwykłego śmiertelnika.

Zbliżała się pierwsza w nocy, gdy padł na sofę, która nie była już zasłonięta jakimś starym prześcieradłem i stertą książek.

‘Z tydzień przynajmniej mi to wszystko zajmie. A nie ruszyłem innych pomieszczeń, ba nawet nie byłem jeszcze na górze. Przynajmniej jest miejsce, aby w spokoju zjeść. Ogarnąłem też wszystkie naczynia ze zlewem i piecykiem włącznie.  Sądziłem, że będzie bardziej zapuszczony.

Ale jestem zmęczony.

Zamknę tylko na chwilę oczy.’

…

W środku nocy do zamku bezszelestnie przybył Tsukiyama i tylko cichutki dźwięk dzwonka zdradził jego osobę. Chie, która wcześniej spała, otworzyła oczy i głośno ziewnęła.

-Nie dadzą ci spokoju.

Tsukiyama nie wyglądał już tak promiennie jak o poranku, padając ze zmęczenia na swym ulubionym krześle stojącym przy kominku.

-Niestety nie. Sytuacja jest coraz poważniejsza. Doszło już do pierwszych ataków w stolicy. Król w odpowiedzi ogłosił za główny cel wojnę z Aogiri.

-To oficjalne stanowisko Arimy i Rady?

-Jeszcze w tym tygodniu ogłoszą publicznie rozpoczęcie wojny z terrorystyczną grupą Aogiri.

-Co za głupota. W ten sposób tylko osłabią pakt, wywołując strach i panikę ludzi wobec ghouli.

-Też tak sądzę. Jego Wysokość Arima wyraził się jednak jasno. Zaczął już nawet pobór. Zwołał  królewskich czarnoksiężników, starszych alchemików i inspektów. Wszystkich, którzy mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Tym bardziej Arima nie mógł zapomnieć o _Meastrach_. –Tsukiyama spojrzał na nią krzywo, jednak z niechęcią pokiwał głową.

-Większość i tak się nie zjawiła się, oczywiście poza Najwyższym, Furutą i  Renjim.

-I tobą.

- _Quidem._ Zachciało mi się zaszczytów i tytułów. A są to tylko bezwartościowe słowa, które na dodatek wiążą mnie na całe życie.

\- Z wiekiem zacząłeś jednak nabierać rozsądku. Czyżbyś już zdecydował się na zerwanie paktu?

-W żadnym wypadku. Nie ma już dla nas odwrotu.

-I co zamierzasz teraz niby zrobić?

-Ignorować rozkazy jak tylko długo się da. Zbyt dużo ryzykuję walcząc jawnie z Aogiri. To właśnie takie działanie może doprowadzić do upadku rodu Tsukiyama. Z drugie strony jeśli Rada Pięciu albo Jego Wysokość uznają mnie za zdrajcę, pozbawią mnie i całą rodzinę wszystkich praw obywatelskich. Jeden rozkaz i staniemy się zwierzyną, na którą CCG będzie polować do skutku. 

-Życzę powodzenia. Długo tak nie pociągniesz.

-Wiem o tym, ale właśnie teraz mam najbardziej związane ręce.

-To nie przypadek, że dwóch królów rozpoczęło otwartą grę. Już wiedzą.

-Dopóki go nie odnajdą powinno być dobrze.

-Masz brzydki zwyczaj zrzucania problemów na później.

-Jest teraz bezpieczny.

-Nie do końca. Jest jedna osoba, która o nim wiem.

-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Odnalezienie Rizy Kamishiro jest teraz dla mnie priorytetową sprawą, ważniejszą od tej bezsensownej wojny.

-A co zrobisz, jak ją znajdziemy?

-W najgorszym razie osobiście ją zabiję. Tak będzie dla nas najlepiej.  – Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał ze śmiertelną powagą.

Czarnoksiężnik powoli wstał i nie żegnając się z demonem ruszył w stronę schodów. Przed wyjściem zatrzymał się na chwilę przy sofie wpatrując się w śpiącego Kanekiego. Nieznacznie się pochylił i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku chłopaka. W ostatniej chwili, nim jeszcze dotknął śnieżnobiałych kosmków włosów, cofnął rękę i nie oglądając się za siebie wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

…

Kaneki gwałtownie zerwał się ze snu, zdezorientowany rozglądając we wszystkie strony. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że już drugi dzień znajduje się w zamku Tsukiyamy i musiał zasnąć na zakurzonej kanapie. Nie do końca pamiętał kiedy przykrywał się kocem i skąd się wziął. Długo jednak nie zastanawiał się nad tą kwestią z powodu zapachów jakie rozchodziły się od piecyka.

‘Mmmm… Cóż za boski zapach. Podobno tylko Tsukiyama gotuje w tym zamczysku. Czyżby od tak wczesnej porze był na nogach? A może to ja zaspałem?’

Przeciągnął się i skierował w stronę ghoula, który aktualnie zabawiał się w szefa kuchni. Tym razem zrezygnował z barwnego płaszcza, mając na sobie oprócz dopasowanych spodni i śnieżnobiałej koszuli, śliwkową kamizelkę oraz bordowy fartuch. Końcówki włosów przy długiej grzywce niecą zakręciły się z powodu pary, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że znów ten cholerny Tsukiyama wyglądał nieprzyzwoicie dobrze, nawet w trakcie gotowania. Kaneki zastanawiał się jakież to potężnej czarnej magii używał czarnoksiężnik, aby utrzymać taki efekt.

‘Zapewne to przez z pakt z demonem. Coraz bardziej współczuję Chie.’

- _Bonjour!_

-Hmm… Dzień dobry.

-Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spałeś.

-Nienajgorzej. Najwidoczniej ciężka praca służy dobremu snu. – Kaneki nawet wyspał się. Zdawało mu się jednak, że nawiedził go jakiś dziwny sen, którego już i tak nie pamiętał.

Usiadł przy stole zastawionym zastawą, którą wcześniej tak skrupulatnie umył i wypolerował. Nie zamierzał jednak tego faktu komentować na głos. Tsukiyama zwinnie pochylając się nad nim nalał mu do filiżanki świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Kaneki z nutą podejrzliwości wypił mały łyczek. Raptownie źrenice rozszerzyły się, a jego kubki smakowe zostały przyjemnie połechtane.

-Będę szczery. To jest najlepsza kawa jaką do tej pory piłem. Z żalem muszę pogodzić się zmyślą, że zaparzył ją mój pracodawca.

- _Merci_. Uznam to za komplement.

Po chwili dołączył do nich Kanae, który choć senny, również wzorowo się prezentował w swoim codziennym stroju, różniącym się od wczorajszego jedynie kolorem. Ciemno fioletowe włosy, które były delikatnie pofalowane, wyglądały jakby przynajmniej pół godziny chłopiec poświęcił na ich układanie.

‘Definitywnie to magia. Pewnie pierwsza lekcja z zaklęć dotyczy układania włosów. Tak poza tym oboje mają właściwie ten sam niecodzienny odcień włosów. Przypadek?’

- _Guten Tag, Master!_

-Bonjour Kanae!

‘Czemu witają się w obcych językach? To jakiś zwyczaj?’

Chłopiec usiadł obok Kanekiego, pierwszy raz tak promiennie uśmiechając się przy nim.

-Dzień dobry Sasaki.

-Dzień dobry.

Nawet witając się z nim wciąż się uśmiechał, przy czym Ken zauważył, że z tak radosnym wyrazem twarzy wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż skrzywioną jak po cytrynie twarzą.

Po chwili oboje dostali od czarnoksiężnika po omlecie. Wierząc, że Tsukiyama nie miałby powodu otruć własnego ucznia, bez zwłoki ugryzł pierwszy kęs.

Nigdy wcześniej nie jadł czegoś tak puszystego i tak idealnego w smaku. Owszem, jego mama robiła wspaniałe kotlety, które były jego ulubionym daniem, jednak to co podał mu Tsukiyama było istną magią.

Wziął kolejny kęs.

Miał zamiar co najwyżej podziękować za śniadanie i powiedzieć, żeby było w miarę jadalne. Nie miał zamiaru nadmuchiwać już i tak ogromne ego Tsukiyamy. Jednak jego ciało miało gdzieś jego zdrowy rozsądek oraz dumę, a  z jego ust wyszły niepohamowane niczym dźwięki.

-Mmmmmm… Niebo w gębie. – Przy stole zapanowała przez chwilę martwa cisza, a Tsukiyama wpatrywał się w niego z dość głupim wyrazem twarzy. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się i uśmiechnął do niego. Na ten widok chłopak ponownie poczuł dziwne rewelacje w żołądku.

- _Merci beaucoup,_ Sasaki.

Czerwony niczym piwonia postanowił już w ogóle nie odzywać się do końca śniadania, w ciszy ciesząc się z posiłku.

Tsukiyama nie raczył ich jednak długo swoją obecności. Od razu po posiłku założył pelerynę, której jeszcze Ken nie widział i futerał do skrzypiec.

-Kanae, zostawiłem ci listę obowiązków na dzisiaj. Chie, rób to co zwykle, tylko zbytnio się nie przemęcz w międzyczasie. –Kaneki wyraźnie usłyszał ironie z jaką zwrócił się do demona. Hori tylko pokazała mu w odpowiedzi ognisty język.

-Sasaki, mógłbyś tu na chwilę podejść. – Niechętnie podszedł do czarnoksiężnika, który kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu zaprowadził go pod schody. Długimi palcami sięgnął po gałkę, której wcześniej Ken nie zauważył i lekko obracając ją, otworzył drzwiczki. W środku znajdował się mały pokoik, skromnie urządzony, z okrągłym okienkiem nad łóżkiem.

-Na razie możesz tutaj nocować. Dawno nikt nie korzystał z tego miejsca, więc zapewne jest dość zakurzone. Lepiej jednak żebyś spał na łóżku niż na sofie, bo na dłuższą metę może to być niewygodne.

-Hmm, dzięki. – Tsukiyama radośnie skinął głową i ruszył w stronę frontowych drzwi. Kaneki zanim bez namysłu, wiedziony czystą ciekawością zawałował ghoula.

-Bierzesz ze sobą skrzypce? Po co ci one? Będziesz na nich grać? – Czarnoksiężnik mógł bez problemu zignorować jego pytania, czego właściwie się spodziewał. Ten jednak odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się szelmowską.

\- _Oui_ , istotnie będę na nich grał. Widzisz, _Sasaki._ Dobra muzyka… to właśnie jest prawdziwa _magia_. Z jej pomocą można otworzyć niejedno serce, zwłaszcza kobiece. – Wolną ręką, wręcz teatralnym gestem poprawił włosy i odwracając się z gracją wyszedł z zamku, korzystając z pomarańczowego wyjścia.

-Niewiarygodne! – Kaneki stał tak przez chwilę oniemiały zachowaniem czarnoksiężnika.

-Przyzwyczaj się – dodała wesoło Chie.

-Kanae, co jest nie tak z tym twoim mistrzem? Mówiłeś, że nie zjada dziewiczych serc.

-Bo nie zjada. Przyznam jednak, że z nikąd te plotki się nie wzięły. Mistrz ma słabość do ładnych osób, zwłaszcza do wyjątkowo pięknych dziewcząt. Niestety dla nich, gdy tylko jakaś się w nim zakochana, od razu Mistrz traci zainteresowanie i szuka kolejnej. Z tego powodu kilka załamanych panien uciekło z domu. Mieliśmy też problem z jednym rozwścieczonym ojcem, który próbował się tu przedrzeć do zamku za pomocą siekiery.

-Czyli to typ skaczący z kwiatka na kwiatek. - Kanae pokręcił przecząco glową

-Obojętnie jak okropne to się wdaje, to nie powinieneś pochopnie oceniać Mistrza. Ma swoje powody.

Kaneki milczał, przez dłuższą chwile rozmyślając w bezruchu.

-Zresztą… nie dbam o to.

I tak rozpoczął się dla niego drugi dzień w magicznym zamku, jak również jego kolejna batalia w wojnie z brudem i nieporządkiem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy rok, a więc idealny okres na nowy rozdział, zwłaszcza że minęło sporo czasu od ostatniej aktualizacji ff. Tym razem historia skupia sie na innych postaciach, rozpoczynając nowy wątek fabularny.  
> Z góry przepraszam za wszelakie błędy w poprzednim, a przede wszystkim najnowszym rozdziale. Brak beta readera robi swoje + nikły poziom motywacji.

Anteiku należało do jednych z ulubionych miejsc spotkań miejscowych studentów. Nie było więc w tym nic dziwnego, że po ogłoszeniu królewskiego dekretu, kawiarnia była oblega przez głodnych nowych wieści żaków. Bez trudu można było usłyszeć wiele plotek dotyczących grupy Aogiri, jak i decyzji króla o rozpoczęciu z nimi wojny. Oficjalny komunikat był bezustannie ogłaszany wszystkim mieszkańcom właściwie w każdej gazecie, na afiszach i rozdawanych broszurach. Coraz częściej widać było na ulicach inspektorów CCG, nazywanych przez cywilów, a przede wszystkim ghoule, gołębiami. Z tegoż powodu cała załoga miała pełne ręce roboty w ciągu tygodnia, a przy tym pracownicy musieli borykać się z tymczasową nieobecnością właściciela przybytku, pana Yoshimury.  
Hideyoshi Nagachika, który z całej załogi uśmiechał się najszerzej i żartował najgłośniej, teraz z trudnością zachowywał pozornie dobry nastrój. Minął ponad tydzień od jego ostatniego spotkania z Kanekim, kiedy to przyjaciel odwiedził go w Anteiku. Gdyby wczoraj przypadkowo nie był w okolicy i nie zajrzał na chwilę do Kena, nie wiedziałby dalej o jego zniknięciu. Kartka informująca o zamknięciu księgarni nie była w stanie uspokoić Hide, tym bardziej prowokując go do działania. Kaneki, którego znał, nigdy bez powodu nie porzuciłby wszystkiego, aby wyruszyć w podróż. Owszem, był głodny wiedzy i ciekawy świata, jednak wolał zagłębiać się w książkach, niż na własnej skórze doświadczać życia. Hideyoshi bez żadnego pozwolenia postanowił od razu zbadać sytuację i włamać się do budynku. Studiując od jakiegoś czasu nauki magiczne pod okiem samego mistrza Yoshimury, bez problemu poradził sobie z zamkiem i wszedł do księgarni. Miejsce pozbawione młodego właściciela wydawało się ponure i opustoszałe. Panująca atmosfera wywołała dreszcze na plecach blondyna, który nie należał do strachliwych osób.  
‘Coś w tym miejscu musiało się wydarzyć.’  
Za jednym pstryknięciem palców wywołał małego ognika, który unosząc się na jego dłoni oświetlał mu pogrążony w ciemności dom przyjaciela. Sprawdziwszy wszystkie pomieszczenie, nie znalazł żadnych śladów włamania, a pomijając cienką warstwę kurzu w sklepie jak i w mieszkaniu Kanekiego, wszędzie panował porządek. Intuicja Nagachiki kazała mu dokładnie sprawdzić główne pomieszczenie sklepowe. To co niewidoczne dla oka z łatwością można było ujawnić za pomocą kilku zaklęć. Gdy na podłodze pojawiła się nieregularna, o dużej powierzchni lśniąca intensywnie niebieskim światłem plama, zmartwiona twarz Hide stała się nieczytelną maską.  
Taka reakcja mogła oznaczać tylko jedno.  
‘Krew.’  
Nieco zwiększając moc zaklęcia dostrzegł nikły ślad kobiecych butów prowadzących do głównego wejścia. W odwrotnym kierunku widoczne były odciski bosych stóp prowadzący na tyły sklepu, aż do schodów. Kierując się drugim tropem doszedł do łazienki na piętrze. Tam też za sprawą tego samego zaklęcia pomieszczenie wypełniło błękitne światło.  
Dalej zachowując spokój, wyciągnął z torby rękawiczki oraz kilka szklanych epruwetek, do których zaczął zbierać próbki ze wszystkich oświetlonych niebieską łuną miejsc. Po zabezpieczeniu materiałów rozpoczął przeszukiwanie rzeczy Kanekiego, w tym jego ubrania. Po zalezieniu kilku czarnych włosów zszedł ponownie na dół.  
Wykonawszy wszystko, co w danej chwili był w stanie zrobić, sprawdził jeszcze raz, czy zamknął drzwi frontowe księgarni i uważając, aby nikt go nie zauważył, wyszedł tylnym wyjściem.  
W swoim mieszkaniu, za pomocą domowej aparatury zaczął analizować zebrane próbki i dopiero wtedy zaczął dochodzić do jakiś konkretnych wniosków.  
‘Kilka dni temu, najprawdopodobniej jeszcze tego samego dnia, gdy ostatnim razem spotkaliśmy się, ktoś zaatakował Kanekiego w księgarni. Większość krwi należała do samego Kena, część jednak pozostawił ghoul płci żeńskiej. Ilość krwi na podłodze świadczyła o dużym krwotoku, który w normalnych warunkach powinna spowodować zgon u młodego mężczyzny, zwłaszcza przy posturze i masie Kanekiego. Ślady prowadzące do mieszkania na górze zostały naniesione później i nie powstały przez świeżą krew. Materiał znaleziony w łazience należał do żywego Kena.  
Wychodzi na to, że kobieta ghoul musiała zaatakować Kanekiego, powodując u niego na tyle poważą utratę krwi, która powinna go zabić. Ghoul wyszedł zamykając najprawdopodobniej za sobą drzwi za pomocą magii. Kaneki jednak po dłuższym czasie wstał o własnych siłach, na tyle sprawny, aby skorzystać z łazienki. Ślady odcisków stóp wskazują na to, że szedł bez problemów. Nikt poza nim nie znajdował się na górze. Wychodzi na to, że sam opuścił swój dom, charakter pisma również się zgadza. Jednak czemu odszedł? Właściwie jak mógł coś takiego przeżyć i być w stanie poruszać się bez problemów? Nie mógł stać się zombie, bo z pewnością był wtedy żywy. Czyżby ta kobieta go uleczyła? Ale po co?’  
Rzucił się plecami na łóżko, wpatrując się tępo w sufit z rękoma za głową.  
‘Chłopie, w coś ty się wplątał. A przecież ostrzegałem cię przed ghoulami. To nie mógł być Tsukiyama, bo krew należała definitywnie do kobiety. Zresztą mistrz osobiście ufa temu czarnoksiężnikowi, choć Touka nie podziela jego zdania. Ciekawe, czemu go tak nie lubi?  
Nieważne.  
Zapewne musiała to być Wiedźma z Pustkowia. Kto inny w tej okolicy tak bardzo pasowałby do profilu? Kaneki miał cechy wszystkich ofiar tego żarłocznego ghoula. Młody, wątłej budowy, wyglądającego na słabego naiwniaka. Musiała jednak trafić kosa na kamień. Kaneki definitywnie to przeżył, ale jak?’  
Hide w ciągu dnia zamartwiał się o swojego przyjaciela, w kawiarni zmuszając się do uśmiechu i radosnego zachowania. Pierwszą osobą, która zauważyła, że coś u niego nie gra, była oczywiście Touka.  
Dziewczyna była młodsza od niego o dwa lata, jednak będąc ghoulem, a do tego spokrewnionym z jednym z Meastrów, od urodzenie miała kontakt z magią dłużej zgłębiała się w jej tajniki. Nie należała do najzdolniejszych czarownic, jednak brak wyjątkowych zdolności nadrabiała uporem i ciężką pracą. Do tego miała ogromny talent do latania, lewitowania przedmiotami, a także osobami, co jeden raz sam boleśnie odczuł na własnej skórze. Hide zaś miał wyjątkowe szczęście, że jako człowiek urodził się z silnym rdzeniem magicznym. Może nie tak silnym jak u jego koleżanki, jednak smykałka do nauki i sprawność z jaką posługiwał się zaklęciami, pozwoliła mu w szybkim tempie zrównać się do jej poziomu. Mistrz Yoshimura czyniąc ich swoimi uczniami, zauważył, że w zdobywaniu wiedzy i nowych umiejętności świetnie się uzupełniają. Sam Hide pozytywnie przyjął możliwość współpracy z taką uroczą i zadziorną dziewczyną. Touka jednak nie należała do osób, które z łatwością obdarowywały kogoś zaufaniem. Zajęło mu sporo czasu zanim zasłużyć sobie na miano bycia jej przyjacielem. Choć wciąż dostawało mu się od niej po głowie i wiecznie nasłuchiwał się krzyków i skarg skierowanych w jego stronę, to w razie kłopotów zawsze mógł na nią liczyć.  
Nawet nie zdziwił się, gdy następnego dnia, po nieprzyjemnym odkryciu w księgarni, Touka w trakcie przerwy przyparła go do ściany i patrząc mu prosto w oczu zażądała natychmiastowego wyjaśnienia.  
-Co jest grane Hideyoshi? Inni mogą się nabrać na ten fałszywy uśmiech, ale mnie nie oszukasz.  
Wolał o swoim odkryciu nie rozpowiadać, czując, że Kaneki wplątał się wyjątkowo poważne problemy, być może gorsze, niż dopiero ogłoszona wojna. Hide zawsze wierzył w swoją intuicję, dlatego nie pobiegł od razu do głównego urzędu CCG. Touka jednak może była ostra, ale miała bardzo dobre serce i potrafiła zrozumieć, co komu na wątrobie leży. Zresztą teraz tylko jej oraz mistrzowi mógł szczerze zaufać.  
-Słuchaj, to nie rozmowa na pięć minut. Po naszej zmianie jednak wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Dobrze?  
Dziewczyna tylko kiwnęła głową i oboje wrócili do pracy.  
Wieczorem usiedli razem w jednym z gościnnych pokoi nad kawiarnią, obok którego znajdowała się prywatna sypialnia Touki. Miał do niej kategoryczny zakaz wstępu, a wspomnienie o szczególnie mocnym kopnięciu w najczulsze męskie miejsce skutecznie trzymało go z dala od zakazanej strefy. Popijając kawę dokładnie streścił swoje odkrycie, zebranie informacje oraz dowody, dzieląc się ze wszystkimi swoimi wnioskami i domysłami.  
-Jesteś pewien, że Kaneki nie umarł w swoim domu?  
-Tak. Na pewno jeszcze wtedy żył.  
-Wierzę w twoje umiejętności i intuicję. Z Kaneki spotkałam się tylko raz, ale również nie chciałabym żeby mu coś się stało. Musisz się upewnić czy jeszcze żyje. Masz jeszcze jego włosy?  
-Oczywiście.  
-Chcesz dzisiaj je sprawdzić?  
-Taki mam zamiar.  
-I planowałeś zrobić to w pojedynkę? Jesteś beznadziejny. Wiesz, że jeszcze nie masz wystarczająco dużo mocy.  
-Nigdy we mnie nie wierzysz . – Hide zrobił dziubka ustami, a przy tym wpatrując się w dziewczynę jak zbity szczeniaczek.  
-Hide… Jesteś w stanie narysować krąg i poprowadzić zaklęcie, ale zabrakłoby ci do tego energii.  
-To znaczy, że mi pomożesz? - Touka tylko westchnęła.  
-Powinieneś najpierw powiedzieć mistrzowi.  
-Toukuś, jesteś wspaniała! Wiedziałam, że mnie zrozumiesz.  
-Miałeś do mnie tak nie mówić! – dostał silnego kuksańca w ramię, po którym spodziewał się dużego siniaka. Dziewczyna może była drobna, jednak ghoule ze swoją siłą bywały czasami przerażające.  
Umówili się u niego w mieszkaniu, wiedząc, że mistrz od razu odkryłby ich zaklęcie, gdyby wykonali je nad Anteiku.  
Na drewnianych deskach skreślił idealny krąg kredą ze wszystkimi znakami. Wraz z Touką na liniach dodali swoją krew. Pod koniec rytuału Hide dodał włosy przyjaciela.  
Pokój rozjaśniła jasna, ciepła poświata, a na twarzy blondyna pojawił się po raz pierwszy szczery uśmiech.  
-Żyje! – Touka ścisnęła go za ramie, równie szczerze uśmiechając się.  
-Cieszę się. Tylko co teraz zrobisz? Mógł odejść z własnej woli…  
-Albo Wiedźma z Pustkowia go zbałamuciła. Skoro wiem, że żyje, powinienem go odszukać. Nie mogę go tak po prostu zostawić.  
-Hide, wiem co czujesz. Sama cały czas martwię się o Hinami. Miała już dawno skontaktować się z nami. Nie powinny nas opuszczać, a tym bardziej wyjeżdżać z miasta. Nie możemy jednak porzucić szkolenia! Porozmawiaj najpierw z mistrzem.  
Hide następnego dnia dowiedział się od Komy, jednego z pracowników Anteiku, o nieobecności pana Yoshimury. Za radą Touki postanowił nie opuszczać z miasta, jednak cały wolny dzień poświęcił na zdobywaniu informacji o Kanekim oraz Wiedźmie z Pustkowia. Odwiedził również szpital, wszystkie lecznice, a nawet biuro CCG.  
Hide wiedział o zaklęciach tropiący, jednak nawet z pomocą Touki nie byłby w stanie z niego korzystać. Istniały również magiczne artefakty, jak i magiczne stworzenia służące do poszukiwać zaginionych rzeczy i osób. Zdobycie jednak ich było zbyt kosztowne i zajęłoby za dużo czasu. Najszybciej mógł im pomóc ich mistrz, dlatego do jego powrotu pozostało mu tylko szukania jakiś strzępków informacji.  
Niestety kolejny dzień przyniósł jedną z najgorszych dla nich informacji.  
Gdy rano spotkał Toukę, miała podkrążone i czerwone jak po płaczu oczy, jednak jej zacięty wyraz twarzy oraz otaczająca ją mordercza aura, kazała Hide uważać, co przy niej mówi.  
-Dostałam wiadomość od Hinami. Aogiri dopadło ją z panią Fueguchi.  
-Kiedy ją wysłała?  
-Data wskazuje na zeszły tydzień, dzień przed atakiem terrorystycznym w stolicy.  
-Touka…  
-Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć! To samo, co ja tobie wczoraj, ale nie mogę tego tak zostawić! Nie mogę nawet sprawdzić czy jeszcze obie żyją!  
-Spokojnie. Jak doszła do ciebie wiadomość?  
-Przez kruka.  
-To dziwne, że tak długo leciał.  
-Ej, młodzieży! Koniec romansowania i do roboty. Klienci sami się nie obsłużą. – Tuż za ich plecami pojawił się Koma, nie dając im możliwości dalszej dyskusji. Reszta dnia w kawiarni minęła im koszmarnie, tym bardziej nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na nieprofesjonalne zachowanie przy klientach. Plotki o wojnie, a przede wszystkim o Aogiri tylko pogarszały ich nastroje. Dopiero późnym wieczorem do Anteiku powrócił pan Yoshimura, o czym poinformowała ich od razu Irimi, a oboje zaś przyjęli wiadomość z ogromną ulgą.  
...  
Hide podpierał ścianę, gdy Touka w tą i z powrotem pokonywała kilkumetrowy korytarz przed gabinetem pana Yoshimury. Oboje czekali na Mistrza, dręczeni podobnym ciężarem zmartwień, przychodząc w wspólnym celu, aby uzyskania pozwolenia na okresowe przerwanie szkolenia i wyruszenie w podróż. -Wątpię, aby pozwolił nam jednocześnie opuścić Anteiku. -Nie zamierzam stać bezczynnie i czekać na własną gwiazdkę z nieba! - burknęła pod nosem. -To nie byłoby bezpieczne posunięcie.- Touka w odpowiedzi na słowa kolegi spojrzała na niego krzywo. -Oh, wiem, że nie o to ci chodziło.  
Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyło się, co dało sygnał dwójce młodych adeptów magii do wejścia do środka.  
…  
Yoshimura na swej pomarszczonej przez czas i zmartwienia twarzy zachowywał wciąż łagodny wyraz. Spoglądał w okno na oświetlone lampami nocne ulice. Touka z Hide czekali w napięciu, nie odważając się jednak przerwać ciszy.  
-Zrobiliście wszystko w co w waszej mocy i cieszę się, jak dobrze wykorzystaliście swoje umiejętności. Domyślam się, że oboje chcielibyście uzyskać zgodę na wyjazd, aby odnaleźć swoich przyjaciół. Prosiłbym jednak was, abyście uzbroili się w cierpliwość.  
-Mistrzu! –Zanim Hide zdołał ją powstrzymać, dziewczyna wstała z krzesła, podnosząc głos na starszego ghoula.  
-Nie mogę jej zostawić! Hinami jest dla mnie jak siostra. Aogiri nie może znów zabrać mi rodziny!  
-W obecnym czasie nie możemy pozwolić sobie na nieprzemyślane decyzje. Pozwól wpierw mi dokończyć.  
-Przepraszam Mistrzu.  
-Kaya przechowuje za zgodą pani Fueguchi jej włosy oraz Hinami. Sprawdzimy czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Spróbuję również odnaleźć ich położenie. To samo uczynię również w kwestii twojego przyjaciela, Hide.  
-Dziękuję Mistrzu!  
-To dobry chłopak. Sądzę jednak, że bez przyczyny nie doszło do tego ataku. Czy Kaneki kiedykolwiek przejawiał jakiekolwiek magiczne predyspozycje. – Zaskoczony blondyn przez chwilę zastanowił się.  
-Nie, Mistrzu. Nigdy nie zauważyłem niczego podejrzanego u niego. Nie ma również wyjątkowego szczęścia, w dzieciństwie chorował jak każdy dzieciak. Jeden raz złamał rękę, która zrastała się w normalnym tempie. Jest jednak bardzo zdolny. Miał najlepsze oceny w szkole i bez problemu dostałby się na uniwersytet, gdyby nie sytuacja rodzinna.  
-Rozumiem. Przyznam jednak, że gdy go spotkałem, wyczułem u niego specyficzną aurę. Jego zapach też się wyróżniał. Nie jestem do końca pewien z czym to może się wiązać, jednak zajmę się tym. - Hide spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, po chwili jednak starszy ghoul westchnął głośno.  
-Nie powinienem tego mówić, ale dobrze, że nie poszedłeś z tym do CCG.  
Nie wołając nawet po Kayo, czarownica weszła do pokoju ze szkatułką w ręku. Z niej wyciągnęła dwie podpisane fiolki, które podała panu Yoshimurze. Tymczasem Hide wyciągnął epruwetkę z włosem najlepszego przyjaciela.  
-Dobrze moi drodzy. Sprawdźmy więc, gdzie znajdują się wasi przyjaciele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piszcie w komentarzach, co sądzicie o opowiadaniu. Każde słowo, nawet ostrej krytyki, jest największym paliwem do tworzenia historii.


End file.
